Plus qu'un an
by Billou
Summary: Ma dernière année à Poudlard fut sûrement la meilleure de toute celle que j'ai pu faire. J'ai accepté un pari, vécu la guerre et pourtant je ne regrette rien. Aujourd'hui je vais vous raconter ma dernière année à Poudlard.
1. Prologue

Bonjour bonjour ! Bon alors ce n'est pas la première fois que je poste une de mes histoires, mais par contre c'est la première fois que je publie sur ce site (vous me suivez? ^^') Cette fiction est déjà écrite en entier, ça fait 5 mois maintenant. Il y a en tout 9 chapitres+ 1 prologue+ 1 épilogue. Ce que je vous présente aujourd'hui est le prologue ! :) Vu que tout est déjà écrite je publierai cette quasiment tous les jours ! Bon j'accepte tous les commentaires (soyez pas méchants^^) Allez j'vous laisse! Bonne lecture (je sais c'est court, mais c'est un prologue non ? :))

Encore une année à survivre avec eux, encore une année à supporter leurs blagues, leurs arrogances et après je ne les reverrai plus. Allez courage ça ne fait qu'une semaine que les cours ont repris. Eh oui plus qu'un an déjà… L'année prochaine nous ne seront plus à Poudlard. Non pas que j'ai envie de quitter ce superbe château mais c'est juste qu'en faite je sais que sorti de Poudlard je garderai contact avec mes deux meilleures amies, je ferai des études sur la justice magique… Bref ce que j'ai toujours voulu !

J'ai seize ans et demi, pas de petit copain en vue, je ne me débrouille que pas trop mal en cours, j'ai de supers amies et le seul point noire est que je dois me coltiner ces quatre idiots à chaque cours ! J'ai nommé : James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow et Remus Lupin bien que les deux derniers soit très gentils je les mets dans le même lot ils participent tout de même à toutes les idioties de Potter et Black. Je dois donc les supporter car nous sommes dans la même maison : Gryffondor. J'ai pensé avoir la paix pendant les cours d'options(1) mais non il fallait que les pires de leur petit groupe se retrouvent dans les mêmes cours que moi…

Je crie, tombe sous le poids de mon sac, relève la tête pour voir qui m'as bousculé et le vois, lui, le pire arrogant de la Terre me souriant.

« – Il y a eu comme qui dirait un petit entrechoc entre nous deux, dit-il en me tendant la main. »

Il fallait que ça tombe sur lui, Sirius Black, que se soit lui que je percute tout en me rendant à la Grande Salle. C'est un chemin que tout le monde empreinte et il fallait que ce soit lui, pas un pauvre inconnu qui m'aurait aidé chevaleresquement non, il fallait évidemment ça tombe sur Black. En plus c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner et il allait dans le sens inverse à la Grande Salle. Il a sûrement dut perdre tout ses neurones à force de se regarder dans le miroir.

Je me relève en ignorant superbement la main qu'il m'avait tendue. Ne paraissant pas s'offusquer, il s'abaisse et commence à ramasser les livres qui sont tombés de mon sac à cause de lui. Je ne vais quand même pas l'aider, c'est de sa faute si je suis tombée. Je sais c'est puérile mais bon…

« -Tiens, ne prends pas la peine de me remercier. J'ai bien vu que tu ne faisais pas attention ricane-t-il.

-Moi ?! Ne pas faire attention ?! Non mais tu te moques de moi ?! Ce n'est pas moi qui me pavane dans les couloirs ! »

Oh non je commence à m'énerver sur le gars le plus populaire de Poudlard et il y a plein de monde ! Soudain j'entends un rire, non mais attend je rêve… IL OSE SE MARRER ! J'attrape mon sac, mes livres dans ses mains et s'en prendre la peine de le remercier je continue mon chemin quand il m'interpelle :

« -QUOI ENCORE ?!

-Tu es jalouse en faite, tu veux sortir avec moi et c'est pour ça que tu m'ais rentré dedans, dit-il en s'étouffant à moitié de rire.

-Ooooooh… Tu croyais que j'étais venue me mettre à tes genoux pour que je te supplie de sortir avec moi, c'est ça ? »

La colère, l'énervement raisonnent dans ma voix mais lui semble ne pas l'entendre, il me regarde quelques instants puis déclare sur un ton sérieux :

« -Je suis sur que tu _tomberas_ à mes pieds avant la fin de l'année, Daphné. »

Tiens il connait mon prénom.

« -Ouais c'est ça ! Ou alors ce sera le contraire ! »

Mais pourquoi, POURQUOI ai-je dit ça ? Pour le défier ? Oui sûrement… Maintenant il me détaille du regard : ses yeux partent d'abord du haut de mes cheveux blonds, descendent sur mes yeux bleus, mon petit nez, ma bouche, ma gorge, mes petits seins. Je n'y crois pas ! Il s'est arrêté là ! D'accord ils sont petits, mais je suis sûre que d'autres en ont des comme ça. Non ?

« -Oserais-tu parier ? dit-il avec une once de défi dans la voix.

Il ose me provoquer ? Il croit gagner c'est ça ? Quel arrogant !

-Oui. »


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le pari

Bonjour Bonjour ! Il arrive vite hein le chapitre :p Alors je remercie les deux personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, je suis désolé de pas avoir répondu mais je comprends rien à ce site alors je sais pas comment faire... Bon alors ce chapitre est encore assez cours mais ça s'améliore dans les chapitres suivants. Bon place à la lecture !

Cela fait maintenant un mois que j'ai accepté ce parie stupide avec Sirius. Pendant ce long mois j'ai pu découvrir d'autres aspect de Sirius et de ses amis, il n'existe pas chez eux que la facette arrogante mais aussi d'autres comme la gentillesse. Eh oui pour la première fois de ma vie je pense que Sirius est gentil. J'ai pu aussi comprendre pourquoi les gens restaient souvent en leur compagnie ce n'est pas seulement à cause de leur popularité (bien que je pense qu'il y en a pour lesquels c'est vrai comme cette pimbêche de Stacy), mais parce qu'à eux quatre ils forment comment dire… Une blague ambulante ? Non ce n'est pas assez fort. Enfin bref tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de rigoler.

Sirius quant à lui est gentil avec les autres mais semble continuer à vouloir m'énerver. S'il croit gagner notre petit pari comme ça… Je ne suis pas de nature colérique, je suis plutôt calme mais je ne sais pas pourquoi quand c'est Sirius qui m'énerve je deviens un volcan. En faite il ne m'énerve pas vraiment, il me lance surtout des défis que je me sens obliger de réaliser de peur de paraître froussarde et après les avoir fait c'est là que je m'énerve !

Hier encore il a osé me faire parier que je ne monterai jamais dans son dortoir en pyjama j'ai réussi à esquiver (pour une fois) mais je sais qu'il se vengera : j'ai peur.

Je me lève, commence à chercher des sous-vêtements pour m'habiller quand soudain surprise : je sens un petit bout de parchemin à la place de l'habituelle sac en toile qui contient mes sous-vêtements. Oh non faites qu'il n'a pas fait ça, mon Dieu s'il-vous-plaît si vous exister faites qu'il n'a pas fait ça ! Je m'approche de la fenêtre pour y voir plus clair et lis le parchemin : « Viens les chercher.» Et bah apparemment Dieu n'existe pas.

-IL A OSE ME VOLER MES SOUS-VETEMENTS JE VAIS LE TUER MAIS COMMENT OSE-T-IL ? OU ES MA BAGUETTE ? BORDEL ! CLAIRE OU ES MA BAGUETTE ? KRISTEN ? MARY ? ALORS OU EST-ELLE ?

-SUR TA TABLE DE NUIT, il est 7h du matin t'aurais pas pu attendre encore 2h avant de t'énerver non pas possible hein ? crie Claire.

Je ne réponds pas trop occuper à courir en descendant les escaliers du dortoir des filles. Sur le chemin j'entends plusieurs cris de protestation. M'en fous : IL A VOLE MES SOUS-VETEMENTS ! Je m'autorise quand même un petit sourire j'ai sûrement réussi à réveiller tout le dortoir. En arrivant devant les escaliers du dortoir des garçons je remarque que je suis en pyjama, pas coiffé et les joues sûrement rouges à cause de mon énervement. Non mais j'te jure il arrive à me mettre dans des états celui-là ! Soudain je m'arrête net comment savoir où es la porte de la chambre de Sirius ? Regardant au alentour j'aperçois alors un d'élève qui sort probablement de sa chambre, je cours vers lui et lui demande :

-Je suis comment émotionnellement là ?

-Heu… Enervée ? répond le petit garçon.

-Exactement. Et je voudrais donc que tu m'indiques la porte de la chambre de Black.

Ne me répondant pas il m'indique plutôt la porte sur sa droite. Et part en courant. Je n'aime pas d'habitude faire peur aux plus petits que moi mais là c'est un cas d'urgence !

Je me dirige donc vers la première porte à droite, souffle un bon coup puis l'ouvre en la claquant contre le mur. J'entends quelques grognements : ce n'est pas assez ! J'ouvre les rideaux de toutes les fenêtres, retires les couvertures des premiers lits qui me tombent sous la main, dommage je ne suis pas encore arrivé à celui de Sirius. Mais j'ai put apercevoir le caleçon de James, l'affreux pyjama de Peter et le t-shirt de Remus ! Quand j'arrive enfin à celui de Sirius je lui enlève ses couvertures, le réveille d'un aguamenti bien senti et vais m'asseoir sur une des valises qui trainait par là pour attendre les protestations. C'est Lupin qui parle le premier :

-Je veux bien que tu fasses un pari stupide Sirius mais évite de nous impliquer même indirectement la prochaine fois ou alors Daph' ne sera pas la seule à s'énerver !

Une sorte de grognement venant du lit de James semble approuver Lupin, cela ressemblait à peu près à ça : gmmlljemmmd'accmmmmh.

-Je suppose que c'est _grâce_ à toi Sirius qu'on a le droit à ce magnifique réveille ? demande innocemment Peter.

Seul un rire lui répond, s'en est trop je me jette sur le lit de Sirius, commence à le taper de toutes mes forces et commence à remarquer tout doucement le ridicule de la situation : je suis à cheval sur Sirius et il est … Merlin ! En CALECON ! Et moi je suis en débardeur-short, ça change de la robe de sorcière habituelle ! Je me lève alors précipitamment et retourne m'asseoir sur la valise avant qu'il n'ait le temps de me voir rougir.

-Je t'ai manqué c'est ça ? ricane Sirius.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux là ? Je me réveille et découvre que tous mes sous-vêtements ne sont plus là ! ET TU OSES ME DEMANDER SI TU M'AS MANQUER ?! J'ESPERE POUR TOI QUE C'EST UNE DE TES BLAGUES POURRI !m'énervais-je.

-Je me disais aussi que Sirius n'étais pas du genre à mettre de la dentelle, pouffe James.

-ROH TOI VA EMBRASSER LILY OU EMBETER ROGUE MAIS VAS-T-EN PARCE QUE LA TU ME POMPES L'AIR ! Criai-je.

James avec un regard effrayé, n'ose même pas protester et cours en-dehors de la chambre avec Remus et Peter sur ses talons. -Bien à nous deux maintenant, repris-je d'une voix plus calme. Où sont-ils ?

-De quoi ? me demande-t-il avec un air innocent.

-De quoi ?! DE QUOI ?! MES SOUS-VETEMENTS IMBECILES OU SONT-ILS ?

Il se lève alors avec un sourire narquois, prend la pose devant moi me détaillant du regard comme il a pris l'habitude de le faire. Je recommence à rougir et comprend qu'il a fait exprès de se mettre comme ça: il est encore en caleçon ! Il m'avait donc vu rougir la première fois… Il me tend la main et me demande poliment :

-Si Madame veut bien se lever de cette valise, j'ai ses affaires à l'intérieur.

Je prends sa main, rougis encore plus. Car Sirius n'est pas moche, il est même très beau et me retrouver aussi proche de lui me donne des frissons. Je commence à me perdre dans ses beaux yeux… Merlin ! Daphné réveille toi, c'est Black, celui que tu détestes ! Ou plutôt détestais… Il est vraiment gentil et drôle… STOP ! Ressaisis-toi ! Il commence à approcher son visage du mien… Ses lèvres se rapprochent de plus en plus. Oh il va perdre. JE VAIS GAGNER ET IL VA M'EMBRASSER ! …

Mais… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'est-il arrêté ? Il commence à me décaler tout doucement vers la droite, puis ouvre sa valise, y prend mon sac en toile, me le donne, prend des habits et se dirige vers la salle de bain, me regarde et me lance un : « Salut, on se voit en cours ! ».


	3. Chapitre 2 : Vengeance ? Excuse ?

**Nouveau chapitre encore une fois ! Alors je remercie :"moi" qui m'a laissé une review, je suis de ne pas avoir répondu avant mais voilà : MERCI BEAUCOUP POUR TES DEUX REVIEW je suis hyper contente que cette histoire te plaise pour l'instant n'hésite pas à me laisser d'autres reviews pour me faire part de tes autres commentaires ! :) **

Je sors de la chambre de Sirius et des garçons, préoccupé. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas continué ? De peur de perdre le pari ? Et lui comment va-t-il réagir en me voyant aujourd'hui ? Va-t-il m'ignorer ? Se moquer de moi ? Ou bien faire comme si je n'existe pas ?

Une fois arrivée dans mon dortoir, je m'habille en ne faisant pas attention aux habits qui me tombent sous la main et commence à me démêler les cheveux tout en essayant de voir plus clair dans toute cette histoire. Sirius. Il m'intrigue, tout d'abord il propose un pari à une fille à qui il n'a jamais adressé la parole, puis il commence à l'embrasser, s'arrête et fait comme si de rien n'était… Il… Il n'est tout simplement pas logique. Sirius est quelqu'un de trop compliqué pour moi, il vaudrait mieux… Non je ne peux pas, je crois que d'une certaine manière je me suis attachée à lui et à ses amis. Même si parfois je les trouve plus énervant qu'attachant !

Arrivée dans la Grande Salle, je m'installe à la table des Gryffondors et commence à prendre mon petit déjeuner. Claire, la belle rousse, et Kristen, la belle brune, me rejoignent quelques minutes après.

« - Alors tu les as récupéré ? Me demande Kristen.

- De quoi ? Demandai-je distraitement.

- Eh bien tes sous-vêtements ! Ne te souviens-tu pas Daphné ? Tu m'as sauté dessus pour les obtenir ! »

Je me retourne surprise, et vois Sirius qui s'installe à côté de moi.

« - Comptes-tu t'excuser ? Dis-je d'une voix froide.

- A propos de quoi ? Me demande-t-il d'un air faussement étonné.

- Des sous-vêtements et de ce qu'il s'est passé après. »

Kristen et Claire, mes deux meilleures amies, nous regardent, étonnées. C'est vrai que je ne leurs ai pas raconté ce qui s'est passé après mon « pétage de plomb ».

« - Non, me répond-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Rétorquai-je d'une voix étonnée. »

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, et je sais que je ne vais pas pouvoir le lâcher du regard, si ce n'est pas lui qui le fait, je commence déjà à me perdre dans son regard.

« - Premièrement j'estime ne pas à avoir à m'excuser pour quelque chose qui m'as fait rigoler et deuxièmement tu as accepté le pari, tu as donc dû te douter qu'il y aurait des choses comme ça. »

Comment peut-il dire des choses comme ça avec une voix aussi calme ? Aime-t-il jouer avec les sentiments ? A-t-il fait déjà fait ce genre de pari avec d'autres filles comme moi ? QUEL CONNARD ! JE LE DESTESTE ! JE N'AURAIS JAMAIS DU ACCEPTER CE FOUTU PARI DE MERDE!

« - Connard. Lui répondis-je simplement avec les larmes aux yeux. »

Kristen et Claire ont dû voir mes yeux car elles m'ont suivi en courant à travers la Grande Salle que je fuyais le plus vite possible pour que personne ne me voie. Mais ma sortie n'est pas passé inaperçu avec deux folles me courant après et en criant : « Daph' ! Daph' ! Daph' ! Reviens ! Attends-nous ! »

C'est le week-end donc aujourd'hui les couloirs sont plutôt vides, car les élèves préfèrent faire la grasse mat', ce qui est bien ma veine. Je me dirige vers la salle commune des Gryffondors, souffle le mot de passe, entre et cours vers mon dortoir, Kristen et Claire sur mes talons. J'éclate en sanglot à peine la porte fermée derrière Claire.

Aussi loin que remonte mes souvenirs je n'ai jamais réagi comme ça pour un garçon, en même temps je les ai toujours évités comme la peste. Mais Sirius, lui, était tellement arrogant, tellement sûr de lui, je voulais tout simplement lui rabattre son clapet. Et bien c'est tout a fait raté car pour l'instant c'est tout de même lui qui a failli m'embrasser et c'est moi qui pleure à cause de lui.

« - J'ai envie de lui teindre les cheveux en rose, dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie, en séchant mes larmes. »

Kristen et Claire se concertent du regard, me regardent, puis éclatent de rire. Nous partons dans un fou rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Ce n'est que quelques minutes après, les yeux pleins de larmes pour avoir pleuré de rire que Kristen dit :

« - Tu sais avec un simple sort tu pourrais très bien le faire !

- Je veux bien mais quand ? Dis-je avec un air de conspiratrice.

- Lundi matin, dit-elle en reprenant son sérieux. Tu apprends le sort, va dans leur dortoir dans la nuit et lui jette le sort !

- Non mais attend Kristen c'était juste une idée comme ça ! Dis-je en essayant de freiner ses folles idées.

- Kristen a raison, ça te permettra de te venger pour les sous-vêtements et puis pour le « non-baiser » tu trouveras plus tard. Enchaîne Claire sur la lancée de Kristen.

- Les filles je vous adore mais des fois vous faite vraiment peur ! M'exclamai-je faussement horrifiée. »

Kristen se lève et commence à sortir du dortoir avant de lancer : « Je vais à la bibliothèque, on sait jamais ! ».

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je suis entrain de jouer avec ma nourriture quand je vois Kristen venir en courant vers nous. Toute la matinée, Claire et moi avons fait nos devoirs dans la salle commune alors que Kristen, elle, était toujours à la Bibliothèque.

« - J'ai mis toute la matinée à trouver, mais je l'ai, dit-elle tout essoufflée. »

Elle me tend un parchemin où il est seulement écrit : Faites un mouvement rond avec votre baguette puis pointez la sur la cible et prononcez : Rosair.

« - Oh non je vais devoir attendre jusqu'à Lundi matin pour voir le résultat, m'exclamai-je faussement horrifiée avant de sourire à mes amies. »

Nous avions passé tout notre dimanche à élaborer un plan, le moment opportun, comment fuir le plus vite possible… Le dimanche soir tout était enfin prêt. Et je suis là dans mon lit, à attendre une heure du matin, il est minuit et demi… Une heure moins vingt… Une heure moins dix. Je me lève, mets une robe de chambre, prends ma baguette et attends que les dernières minutes s'écoulent… Une heure du matin ! Je me lève précipitamment, ouvre la porte de notre dortoir et commence à descendre les escaliers. Faire un mouvement rond avec son bras, pointer la baguette sur Sirius et dire : Rosair. J'arrive en bas des escaliers du dortoir des garçons. Faire un mouvement rond avec son bras, pointer la baguette sur Sirius et dire : Rosair. Je suis devant la porte de leur chambre. Faire un mouvement rond avec son bras, pointer la baguette sur Sirius et dire : Rosair. Je souffle un bon coup, ouvre tout doucement la porte et entre.

Ca y est je suis dans leur antre. Faire un mouvement rond avec son bras, pointer la baguette sur Sir… Je sursaute, j'entends du bruit. Oh ! C'était juste un ronflement ! Ouf ! Je cherche le lit de Sirius, je me souviens il est au fond à droite. AÏE ! Je viens de me cogner contre une malle ! Ils ne savent pas ranger leur chambre ! Sirius est là, il respire calmement dans son lit, et sourit. S'en est presque attendrissant ! Mais je lève ma baguette, fait un mouvement rond et chuchote Rosair en pointant ma baguette sur les cheveux de Sirius. Une petite étincelle sort de ma baguette, j'espère que le sort a fonctionné sinon je vais devoir tout recommencer ! Je commence à partir quand j'entends un marmonnement qui provient du lit de Sirius. J'hésite et s'il était réveillé ? Bon tant pis j'y vais quand même ! Je m'approche de son lit et entends : « Daphné ? Tu es là ? ».

« - Oui mais ce n'est qu'un rêve, soufflai-je doucement.

- Alors c'est un beau rêve, dit-il avant de se rendormir. »

Troublée par ses paroles, je fais le chemin en sens inverse, je retourne dans mon dortoir. Une fois couchée je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qu'il a dit, bien qu'inconscient de ma réel présence, il a tout de même dit que si j'étais dans son rêve c'était un beau rêve.

**Bon on change un peu d'ambiance dans ce chapitre, mais j'espère que ça vous as tout de même plut ! Allez une 'tite review ? ;) Bisous ! **


	4. Chapitre 3 : La guerre est toujours là

**Yo ! :) De retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! Donc dans ce chapitre on découvre que malgré la sécurité du château la guerre est toujours là ! **

Je me lève, réveillée par le réveil de Mary, et vaque à mes habituelles tâches matinale avant de sauter sur le lit de Kristen qui ne s'est toujours pas réveillée.

« - Allez Kristen, debout ! Chantonnai-je. Au menu d'aujourd'hui nous avons la tête de Sirius, et l'anniversaire d'un certain Erwaninouchet tu ne voudrais pas rater ça, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Elle se lève précipitamment, me regarde les yeux encore ensommeillés puis se dirige vers la salle de bain en bougonnant. Elle a horreur qu'on la réveille brutalement, mais aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, c'est tout d'abord l'anniversaire de son petit copain de longue date, Erwan qui est à Poufsouffle, mais elle va aussi pouvoir voir le résultat de ses recherches durement acquises à la bibliothèque ! Claire quant à elle, est sûrement descendu il y a une heure, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi mais elle adore être lever aux aurores pour discuter avec Lily Evans la nouvelle petite amie de James. Le Lundi nous commençons les cours à 10h mais Claire est réveillée à 6h tout de même ! Aujourd'hui Mary a mis son réveil à 8h pour qu'on ait le temps de se préparer toutes les deux avant de devoir réveiller Kristen qui est particulièrement difficile le Lundi matin.

Je descends sans attendre Mary, qui doit encore préparer son sac, et Kristen, qui ne doit même pas être habillée. Perdue dans mes pensées je ne fait pas attention qu'un obstacle barre ma route de la sortie de la salle commune au passage du portrait de la grosse dame. Je lève la tête et éclate de rire mais m'arrête très vite en voyant la tête que Sirius fait. En même temps il faut qu'il se l'avoue, il est très comique comme ça ! Pas besoin de faire de blague aujourd'hui montrer juste la tête de Sirius et ça suffira !

« - Prépare-toi à courir Daphné ! JE NE TE LAISSE QUE 5 SECONDES! Cria Sirius. »

Pour une fois je décide de lui obéir et me met à courir sous les regards moqueurs des autres Gryffondors. Quoique peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas pour moi mais pour Sirius cette fois-ci. Arrivée devant les portes de la Grande Salle, essoufflée, je repère vite Claire et vais m'asseoir en face d'elle. Sirius ne pourra rien tenter devant les professeurs et je vais m'arranger pour arriver seulement pile à l'heure au cour d'histoire de la magie, pour éviter d'attendre trop longtemps devant la salle de cours avec un Sirius enragé ! Je commence à manger tranquillement quand je vois le professeur Mac Gonagall se diriger vers la table des Gryffondors et plus précisément vers Claire et moi.

« - Miss Brown, veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau, je dois vous entretenir au sujet d'une terrible nouvelle. Déclare le professeur d'une voix qui ne peut qu'annoncer qu'une 'terrible nouvelle'. »

Claire la suit sans poser de question, ses mains tremblent et je me doute qu'il est arrivé malheurs à quelqu'un de sa famille. En cette période troublée, cela arrive souvent mais à chaque fois ça me fait le même effet : je me demande quand est-ce qu'est mon tour, quand va-t-on m'annoncer à moi aussi une terrible nouvelle et je me sens terriblement triste pour les personnes qui ont à subir ça. Etant une sang-mêlé mes inquiétudes sont justifiées car ma mère est une née-moldue et mon père un moldu lui-même mais rien n'est arrivé encore. Claire est une sang-mêlé aussi, sa mère est une née-moldue et son père est quelqu'un que l'on pourrait qualifier de sang-pur.

Je termine mon toast et décide d'aller attendre Claire devant le bureau du Professeur de Métamorphose. Je n'ai qu'à attendre quelques minutes avant que la porte du bureau ne s'ouvre sur une Claire en larme et une Professeur profondément désolée.

« - Emmenez-la à l'infirmerie pour qu'elle lui donne des calmants, elle est sous le choc, m'ordonne la Professeur. »

Avant de refermer la porte de son bureau, elle lance un dernier regard compatissant vers Claire qui est maintenant blottie dans mes bras. Je ne dis aucun mot, et Claire non plus, sur le trajet entre l'infirmerie et le bureau de la directrice des Gryffondors. L'infirmière nous ouvre, vois Claire et hoche de la tête avant de la prendre gentiment dans ses bras et lui dit des paroles réconfortantes. Une fois Claire endormie grâce à une potion, elle me dit :

« - Ton amie va avoir besoin de soutien dans cette épreuve. J'espère que tu seras toujours là pour elle. C'est très dur de perdre sa mère. »

C'est donc sa mère. Mrs. Brown était tellement gentille, elle n'aurait pas fait de mal à une mouche. Tout doucement la réalité s'impose à moi. S'aurait pu être ma mère ou mon père. Nos parents sont très proches et se voient beaucoup quand nous sommes à Poudlard. Je frémis d'horreur mais ne laisse rien paraître, pour l'instant je dois être forte pour Claire.

« - Je serai toujours là pour Claire madame, déclarai-je d'une vois solennel avant de sortir de l'infirmerie. »

Je vois Sirius au bout du couloir, qui se baladait sûrement, et me jette dans ses bras. Je pleure et trempe sa robe. J'ai besoin de réconfort. Sirius d'abord hésitant ne m'entoure pas tout de suite de ses bras, mais le fait bien vite en découvrant que je pleure.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Depuis que Sirius m'a réconforté, il m'évite, comme s'il avait peur que s'il me parlait à nouveau je vais lui pleurer dessus encore une fois. Je n'en ai pas parlé, ni à Claire, ni à Kristen. Ca fait deux semaines que Kristen et moi avons perdu notre meilleure amie, la joyeuse et intelligente Claire. Je ne vais donc pas les embêter avec mes problèmes. Et comme aujourd'hui nous avons le droit à une Claire triste et taciturne, qui ne fait plus attention à rien, qui ne s'intéresse plus à rien, ne prend plus ses cours, ne participe plus à aucun cours ni à aucune de nos conversations je risque encore moins de leur raconté. Claire reste enfermée dans son monde, ne régit pas quand on lui parle, je suis déjà allé en parler plusieurs fois à mais elle me dit que ça accompagne le deuil et qu'il faut juste continuer à essayer de lui parler, de l'intéresser à ce qui l'entoure.

« - Il faut bien faire attention à ne pas abîmer les racines quand vous les transférer d'un pot à un autre, dit notre professeur de botanique. »

Je sors de ma rêverie, et vais prendre un pot et de la terre pour notre groupe. Une fois assise, je regarde autours de moi pour voir si les autres ont commencé, un à chaque table a un pot entre ses mains et met de la terre dedans tandis qu'un autre se charge de mettre la plante dedans. Je prends donc le pot que j'ai rapporté et met de la terre dedans. Kristen commence à enlever la plante de l'ancien pot, quand je croise le regard de Sirius. Son beau regard dans lequel je peux me perdre et ne plus faire attention à ce qui m'entoure.

Le pot me tombe des mains et se brise, je me baisse immédiatement pour essayer de ramasser les morceaux, je me coupe la main, il y a du sang partout. Kristen est livide et commence une longue descente vers le sol et je me rappelle qu'elle a horreur du sang, tout comme moi. Très vite deux grands bras me soulèvent, je me sens vraiment mal, j'entends la voix du professeur dire qu'il faut nous amener, Kristen et moi, à l'infirmerie. Ce n'est qu'arrivé devant la porte d'infirmerie, qui est d'ailleurs très floue, que je me rends compte que j'aurais dû utiliser un Reparo. Je vais avoir encore le droit aux blagues des fichues Serpentards avec qui nous partageons le cours de botanique.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

J'ouvre les yeux tout doucement et vois Kristen maintenant bien réveillée qui lit une liasse de parchemin.

« - Dis donc tu en as reçu du courrier, dis-je d'une voix pâteuse.

- Mais non ce n'est pas le mien c'est celui de Claire, tu sais qu'elle n'a répondu à aucune des lettres de son père depuis deux semaines ? Me dit-elle.

- A bon ? Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle s'était arrangée avec lui et qu'elle rentrerait pour Noël…

-Et bien elle a menti, me coupe Kristen. Elle ne va vraiment pas bien. »

Je préfère changer de sujet, j'ai vraiment mal à la tête.

« - Dit, je me suis évanouie ? Demandai-je »

Kristen éclate de rire, ce qui fait ameuter l'infirmière.

« - Vous êtes enfin réveiller ! S'exclame l'infirmière. Bien, vous n'avais plus de coupure, vous n'aurez pas cicatrice et dès cette après-midi vous reprenez les cours.

- Je me suis évanouie ? Demandai-je d'une toute petite voix.

- Oui, bon maintenant DE-HORS ! »

On sort de l'infirmerie en courant avant se s'arrêter pour reprendre notre souffle, nous ne sommes pas très sportive.

« - J'ai raté quoi ? Demandai-je d'une voix essoufflée.

- Sirius te sauvant tel un preux chevalier, moi me faisant porter par James, la crise de larme de Mary qui a cru que tu étais morte, et la fin du cours de botanique que j'ai aussi louper. Enumère-t-elle.

-Et aucune moquerie des Serpentards ? Dis-je étonnée.

-Non tout le monde a cru que tu étais morte, sérieusement tu étais toute pâle et tu ne bougeais plus, tes lèvres commençaient à ne plus être roses, et puis on… on a tous paniqué. Sirius a réagi super vite, il t'a pris dans ses bras et t'a amené à l'infirmerie. Je me suis évanouie, il… il…. Il y avait du sang… Absolument partout ! Sur le pot, sur ta robe, sur Sirius… Je … Je n'ai jamais supporté… Et puis on croyait vraiment que tu étais… Que tu n'étais plus là. Mais en faite si tu étais comme ça c'est seulement parce que tu t'es évanouie et en même temps tu étais entrain de perdre conscience et beaucoup, beaucoup de sang. Mais l'infirmière a tout réparé en une heure à peine. Tu sais Daph' la prochaine fois lance juste un Reparo ç'aurait été beaucoup plus simple pour tout le monde. »

Je souris avant de la prendre dans mes bras. Nous nous dirigeons vers la salle commune des Gryffondors quand nous croisons Claire, dans un couloir, qui doit sûrement sortir de la fin du cours de botanique. Elle nous regarde étonné, puis se met à pleurer. On se précipite pour aller la réconforter.

« - Mais t'es complétement tarée Daph' t'aurais pu mour… Hoquète Claire.

- m'a réparé tout de suite, c'est juste la vue du sang qui m'a fait ça. Dis-je en coupant Claire. »

Claire ne semble pas tout a fait rassuré mais arrête au moins de pleurer.

« - Bon, allons-y. Et Kristen arrête de te marrer parce que je te rappel que toi aussi tu t'es évanouie ! Dis-je en me retournant brusquement vers Kristen qui était pliée en deux mais qui s'arrêta bien vite en se rappelant ce mémorable souvenir. »

Une fois à l'intérieur de la salle commune je suis accueilli par toutes les filles de 7ème année. Elles n'arrêtent pas de me poser des questions stupides, est-ce-que c'est vrai que tu as combattu un filet du diable ? Mais oui bien sur idiote je fais ça tous les jours ! Et d'autres questions du même genre, les _fausses_ nouvelles vont vite à Poudlard. Moi tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est de voir si Sirius va me parler à nouveau, après tout d'après Kristen il m'a porté à l'infirmerie et je ne suis pas un poids léger ! Soudain je le vois, il descend de son dortoir avec les cheveux trempés mais toujours roses, il a l'air d'avoir pris une douche. Je me souviens alors, il avait _mon_ sang sur sa robe de sorcier. Il se dirige vers moi en me souriant, Merlin ! Je succombe ! Je n'éprouve rien pour lui, évidemment, mais il est tellement beau, mais je n'en suis pas au point d'adhérer à un de ses fans clubs qui doit sûrement exister. Il est devant moi, il a réussi à repousser toutes les commères de Gryffondors, alors que ça doit faire bien un quart d'heure que j'essaie d'atteindre mon dortoir.

« - Comment vas-tu ? Me demande-t-il.

- Beaucoup mieux, tu sais ce n'était pas aussi grave que ça en avait l'air, je me suis juste évanouie en même temps que je perdais du sang, lui répondis-je. »

Il éclate de rire puis s'arrête d'un coup avant de me dire : « - Tu vas mieux, donc prépare-toi à attendre ma vengeance ! »

**Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous as plut ! :) **

**Réponse à la review de moi : C'est bon j'ai enfin compris le système ;) Alors effectivement Sirius est un homme incompris, je suis totalement d'accord avec toi ! :p Je suis ravie que cette vengeance t'ai plut et que tu ait encore une fois aimé le chapitre, j'espère que celui-ci t'a plut aussi ! :) Merci encore pour tes reviews ! **


	5. Chapitre 4 : Tous le monde a ses secrets

**Hello ! Je me suis levé de bonne heure exprès pour vous poster ce chapitre, contents ? :) **

Nous sommes seulement à la mi-novembre et le froid commence déjà à s'installer dans les couloirs du château. Les élèves portent des écharpes qui couvrent la moitié de leur visage, ceux qui s'entraînent au Quidditch reviennent souvent trempés et gelés. Aujourd'hui est jour d'entraînement de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, et je suis installée à côté de la cheminée de la salle commune pendant que Sirius, James et Kristen sont à l'entraînement. Avant je restais avec Claire et on faisait nos devoirs mais depuis que Sirius et moi avons fait notre stupide pari je me suis rapproché de Remus Lupin et Lilly Evans, qui est d'ailleurs la nouvelle petite amie de cette idiot de Potter. Nous avons donc pris l'habitude, Remus, Lilly, Claire et moi de rester ensemble pendant l'entraînement de nos amis. Mais aujourd'hui Remus n'est pas là, Lilly doit assister à une réunion de Préfets-en-chefs et Claire dort ou fais je ne sais quoi dans le dortoir comme tout les soirs depuis maintenant trois semaines. Je me retrouve donc, seule, à faire mes devoirs dans la salle commune.

Je m'arrête d'écrire quand j'entends des éclats de voix et de rire qui se rapproche de la salle commune. Je range alors rapidement parchemins, plumes et encre dans mon sac la dernière fois James et Peter ont renversé tout un pot d'encre sur un de mes devoirs à rendre pour le lendemain. Quand Kristen et James rentrent, je les entends se disputer sur une des techniques que James veut mettre en place pour le prochain match mais Kristen n'est pas d'accord elle trouve qu'ils n'auront pas assez de temps pour la maîtriser correctement… Sirius, riant doucement, s'affale à mes côtés et me demande :

« - Claire est toujours là-haut ? »

Je hoche la tête, puis lui demande à mon tour :

« - Où est Remus ? Il a raté le repas et vous aussi d'ailleurs ! »

James, Sirius et Peter se regardent affolés, avant de se lever précipitamment et de courir vers leur dortoir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'est enfin le week-end, et je vais pouvoir en profiter pour poser des questions à un certain groupe de Maraudeur qui est partie sans explication hier soir, après une de mes questions sur Remus. Je me dépêche donc de me préparer et descends dans la Grande Salle pour voir si je peux y trouver Sirius, ne l'ayant pas trouvé dans la salle commune. Je regarde à la table des Gryffondor mais aucunes des personnes que je cherchais n'est présente, mais il y a quand même Claire et Kristen qui ont l'air d'être plonger dans une discussion très mouvementé. Je m'approche doucement et entends :

« - Claire maintenant tu vas répondre à ton père, c'est très dure pour lui aussi ! Il t'a envoyé deux lettres cette semaine mais tu n'y as pas répondu ! Ne fais pas ce regard outré, Daphné et moi avons été obligés de regarder dans ton courrier, on s'inquiète pour toi ! »

Kristen compte donc rejeter la faute sur nous deux, je tiens quand même à préciser que j'étais évanouie et bien endormi dans un lit d'infirmerie et que je n'ai donc pas pu accomplir cette violation de vie privée ! Je m'assieds à côté de Claire et lui dit tout doucement :

« - Tu sais je suis sûre que tu lui manques, vôtre maison doit lui paraître bien vide maintenant. Tu devrais lui écrire pour lui dire que tu reviendras pour Noël, je pense que ces quelques mots suffiront à le rassurer de ton absence de réponse. »

Claire hoche la tête et me tends un rouleau de parchemin.

« - Tiens c'est tes parents » me dit-elle.

Je déroule le rouleau et lit :

_Ma chère fille, _

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu as de bonnes notes. J'ai appris pour la mère de Claire, je te charge de lui exprimer tout notre soutien et nos condoléances de la part de ton père et moi-même. Si nous avons mis aussi longtemps à répondre à ta précédente lettre (qui était d'ailleurs très enflammée) c'est parce que nous sommes partis visiter une des cousines de ton père qui va bientôt se marier malgré tout les avertissements de la famille. Mais elle ne veut pas changer d'avis, je suis d'ailleurs d'accord avec elle, un peu de bonheur ne nous feras pas de mal en ces temps malheureux. _

_Pour reparler de ta dernière lettre, oui je pense que ce pari était tout à fait stupide, quel idée de t'engager en pressentant que cela exiger de ta part de sortir avec ce garçon. Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas mis au courant ton père ni pour le pari ni pour les sous-vêtements. Quant à la vengeance qu'il t'a promise ne t'inquiète pas trop, je suis sûre que tu sauras te défendre en retour, tu l'as bien prouvé en lui teintant les cheveux. _

_Ta mère et ton père qui t'aime fort._

_Ps : S'il se venge envoie-moi tout de suite une lettre, je t'aiderais à te venger ! Je sais que cela fait parti du pari que je trouve très stupide mais tu ne peux pas laisser couler un tel affront ! _

_Pps : Es-t-il mignon ?_

Pendant la lecture de la lettre de mes parents, qui avait d'ailleurs illuminé ma journée, Sirius et son groupe étaient arrivés. Finissant rapidement mon déjeuner, je me dépêche d'aller m'asseoir à côté de Sirius sous les regards jaloux de quelques filles.

« - Qu'est-ce-qui vous a pris hier soir ? On aurait dit que vous aviez un hippogriffe collés aux pattes ! M'exclamai-je.

- Je t'ai manqué ? me demande Sirius avec un sourire enjôleur.

- Non pas du to… » Je m'arrête brusquement de parler en voyant la tête de Remus, il a le teint gris, de grands cernes et les yeux rouges.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ce soir encore les garçons sont partis rapidement de salle commune, donnant comme explication qu'ils devaient absolument chercher un livre à la bibliothèque pour faire leurs devoirs de métamorphose. Sauf que je sais que seul Remus et Peter sont autorisés à rentrer dans l'antre de la sévère bibliothécaire, Sirius et James y étant interdit depuis la 4ème année. Je suis persuadée que Sirius, James et Peter me cache quelque chose quant à l'état de sante de Remus.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A la fin du week-end l'état de Remus est enfin redevenu normal, cela me soulage à la fois pour son état de santé mais aussi parce que je ne vais pas devoir assister seule au cour de l'étude de Rune auquel je ne comprends rien.

Récapitulons : Remus a été « malade » durant trois jours, les garçons disparaissent tard le soir pour aller faire différentes choses et ne reviennent qu'au petit matin, ça je le sais parce que j'avais décidé de les attendre Samedi soir dans la salle commune, je m'étais endormi mais j'avais été réveillé par du bruit à 4 heure du matin. En y réfléchissant bien Remus était « malade » à peu près tout les mois, je ne peux pas affirmer de source sûre que Sirius, James et Peter agissent comme ça à chaque fois mais je le pense.

Je suis tirée de mes penser par Kristen qui me demande si j'ai fini le devoir d'astronomie qui consiste à décrire le cycle de la lune. Je me fige instantanément. _Lune. Maladie. Stresse de ses amis._ Je me saisis vite du devoir en question que j'ai terminé le samedi soir, et le parcoure des yeux.

_[…] la lune a été pleine le week-end dernier, c'est-à-dire celui qui vient de se terminer. _

Kristen me regarde étonnée, se demandant sûrement ce qui m'a mis dans cet état là. Je lui donne le parchemin, et coure vers le dortoir des garçons, je dois en être absolument certaine.

Dans leur dortoir il n'y a que Remus qui est entrain de lire un livre. Je m'assoie au bout de son lit, et me tord les mains, je ne sais vraiment pas comment aborder cette conversation. Remus remarquant sûrement mon malaise me demande :

« - Tu vas bien Daphné ? Tu a l'air préoccupé.

- Tu as une maladie très grave n'est-ce-pas ? » Demandai-je voulant éviter de tourner autour du pot.

Remus se fige, comme moi quelque instants plus tôt, me regarde d'un air sombre et me demande :

« - As-tu peur de moi ? »

Je suis étonnée de sa question, étonnée aussi qu'il ait deviné aussi vite que je le savais.

« - Non, bien sur que non, après tout cela n'arrive qu'une fois par mois et encore que la nuit, mais le reste du temps tu es toi : Remus. » Lui répondis-je.

Il semble soulagé de ma réponse car il me fait jurer de n'en parler à personne. Je ne comptais pas, de toute manière le révéler.

« - Comment l'as-tu su ?

- J'ai fait le rapprochement entre toutes les fois où tu étais malade et le devoir sur le cycle de la lune qu'on doit rendre en astronomie. » Avouai-je piteusement. Ce n'était pas après tout un signe de grande intelligence, j'avais juste fais la relation.

Plus tard les garçons nous ont rejoins dans la chambre et je les ai laissé entre eux. Je suis directement allé me coucher après avoir rassuré Kristen. Mais avant d'intégrer mon lit, je vis Claire attablé au bureau de notre chambre entrain d'écrire une lettre.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Chantage

**Hello ! :) Comment allez vous ? ;) Donc un nouveau chapitre plutôt marrant, enfin si j'me souviens bien... Mais en tout cas il est plus longs que les précédents :) **

Depuis que j'ai compris le secret de Remus, il y a une semaine, nous nous sommes rapprochés, le soir je fais principalement mes devoirs à la bibliothèque avec lui et Kristen quand elle ne reste pas Erwan, il arrive aussi quelque fois que Claire nous rejoigne. Sirius, James et Peter, eux, préfèrent organiser des blagues plutôt que de rester dans une « pièce miteuse et pleine de livre », selon leurs dires. Au fil de ces soirées j'ai appris à connaître Remus, et je suis à peu près certaine qu'il est devenu un de mes amis proche. Remus n'a jamais voulu me dire comment les garçons pouvaient l'aider lors des soirs de pleine lune, souvent il dérive de sujet sur le pari et évidemment je me tais ne voulant pas réfléchir à ça.

Dès fois je me dis qu'il serait bien d'arrêter ce pari, car aucun de nous deux n'a tenté de rapprochement pour gagner le pari. Les seules fois où nous nous touchons Sirius et moi sont quand je le tape ou alors la fameuse fois où je lui ai pleuré dans les bras, c'est d'ailleurs un sujet dont nous évitons de parler.

Claire reprend petit à petit ses habitudes, elle ne reste plus enfermée dans le dortoir mais reste plutôt avec moi, Kristen, Remus ou Thomas, un garçon qui j'en suis sûre en pince pour elle. Elle a enfin écrit à son père, elle rentrera donc pour Noël c'est peut être un peu tôt pour prévoir mais je pense que pour elle et son père c'est important, de prévoir. Claire a commencé à se reconstruire quand on a su la véritable cause de la mort de sa mère, elle a été assassinée par des Mangemorts, elle a enfin pu pleurer pour de bon et elle est même partie quelque jour pour assister à l'enterrement. Mes parents et ceux de Kristen y étaient.

Je descends dans la salle commune pour rejoindre Kristen et Claire qui doivent m'attendre, on a prévu d'aller dans la salle commune des Serdaigles pour aller faire un petit hommage à la mère de Claire dont Serdaigle était la maison. Nous avons presque un mois de retard mais nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion avant car Claire était trop abattu. Arrivée en bas des escaliers du dortoir des filles, je vois un attroupement autour du tableau d'affichage. Je m'approche et peux lire, une fois le monde partie :

_ En ce Samedi de fin Novembre je vous annonce que cette année, exceptionnellement, un bal pour Noël sera organisé le vendredi soir avant le départ pour les vacances de Noël. Une sortie sera organisée à Près-au-Lard la 2__ème__ semaine de Décembre pour permettre les différents achats. Le Bal est interdit à tout élève en-dessous de la 4__ème__ année sauf si des plus jeunes sont invités par des élèves plus âgés. Une autre soirée (sans alcool) sera organisée pour les plus jeunes dans le courant du mois de Janvier. _

_Bien cordialement, _

_Professeur Mac Gonagall, Directrice de la maison Gryffondor. _

Sentant un bras m'entourer les épaules, j'arrête ma lecture.

« - Tu y vas avec qui ? me demanda Sirius.

- Je viens seulement de lire l'affiche comment veux-tu que j'ai déjà un cavalier ? Dis-je tout en poussant son bras.

- Moi j'ai déjà eu 3 propositions ! Me répond-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Et bien moi je n'ai pas un groupe de groupie qui me tourne autour sans arrêt. » Dis-je exaspérée avant de me diriger vers Claire et Kristen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une fois notre hommage rendue, que d'ailleurs nous n'aurions pas pu réaliser sans l'aide d'un Serdaigle qui passait par là pour nous ouvrir la porte en répondant à une énigme, nous sommes intercepté par un Thomas très gêné.

« - Je… Hum… Est-ce-que… Est-ce-que je pourrais te parler Claire ? demande-t-il.

- Vas y je t'écoute. » Répondis-t-elle.

Claire n'ayant vraisemblablement pas lue la pancarte, je la pousse vers Thomas et lui souffle à l'oreille : « Je crois qu'il veut te parler seul à seule. ». Claire devenant toute rouge se dirige vers Thomas et ils partent tout les deux, nous laissant seules Kristen et moi dans un couloir vide.

« - Tu crois que Sirius va te demander de l'accompagner au bal ? » Me demande Kristen.

La regardant étonnée, j'éclate de rire.

« - Y aller avec moi ? Mais tu es folle ! »

Tout en nous chamaillant pour savoir qui a raison, nous retournons à la salle commune. Je m'assoie sur un fauteuil confortable près de la cheminée, j'ai terminé mes devoirs, je suis allé voir ma chouette à la volière hier et il ne me reste qu'à répondre à mes parents. Je commence à me lever avec regret de ce fauteuil si confortable quand je me cogne contre quelqu'un. Mince, ça commence à devenir une habitude !

« - Tiens, Daphné je te cherchais ! Me dit Sirius.

- C'est marrant parce que pas moi ! Dis-je en le regardant.

- Je sais que tu es seule et je me demandais si tu voulais venir avec moi au bal ? » Me demande Sirius avec un sourire charmeur.

J'entends Kristen se marrer derrière moi.

« - Non ! » M'exclamai-je.

Sirius me regarde surpris, James et ses amis rigolent, ses groupies soupirent de soulagement, Lily semble embêté, Kristen rigole comme une baleine et moi je me dépêche de rejoindre mon dortoir avant que Sirius ne se remette de ma réponse. Il doit déjà se venger pour les cheveux roses je ne veux pas qu'il ait une piqure de rappel. Kristen avait raison, il m'a demandé de l'accompagner au bal. Moi ! Daphné Scott, jeune fille encore inconnu a ses yeux il y a presque deux mois et aux yeux des autres élèves. Mais il a fallu qu'il ne regarde où il allait, il a fallu que je veuille lui rabattre son clapet et il a fallu qu'il me demande de l'accompagner au bal. Comme si ma vie n'était déjà pas assez compliquée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

J'essaie, en vain, de garder les yeux ouverts. Même Lily Evans ne prends pas des notes du cours d'histoire de la magie. Je n'ai pas parlé à Sirius depuis la semaine dernière, depuis qu'il m'a invité au bal. Une boule de papier vient d'arriver sur nôtre table, à Claire et à moi. Claire à l'air bien endormie sur son sac de cours alors je décide d'ouvrir le papier.

_Pourquoi as-tu refusé ? Je suis quand même le plus beau garçon de tout Poudlard ! (Ne t'inquiète pas James n'a pas vue)_

_S._

Je retourne le papier pour pourvoir écrire à mon tour :

_Certes tu n'es pas moche. Mais je devrais tout de même passer la soirée à te supporter. Et imagine l'état de tes groupies, leurs petits cœurs tout détruit de désespoir !_

_D._

Je lui relance tout en vérifiant le professeur Binns, on ne sait jamais peut-être qu'il éprouvera un jour l'envie de se fâcher contre ses élèves qui n'écoute rien à ce qu'il raconte. Il ne tarde pas à me répondre.

_Ah ! Tu admets quand même que je ne suis pas moche. Et je suis super drôle, je suis sur que tu n'arrêtera pas de rire ! Et mes groupies elles peuvent aller là où je pense !_

_Sirius, qui se languit de toi._

Si il croit que je vais me laisser amadouer il s'est trompé de personne !

_Pas moche : Ok. Drôle : humm… A voir. Mais comment peux-tu dire ça ?! Tu es quasiment sortie avec toutes !_

_Daphné, qui ne se languira jamais de toi._

_Ps : Mais attend, tu es passé en mode séduction ? _

Je le vois rire à sa table. James le regarde bizarrement. Je commence à sourire moi aussi, pressée de voir sa réponse.

_Je n'en ai aimé aucune. Elles étaient trop bêtes, je n'avais qu'à leur sourire pour qu'elle veuille bien sortir avec moi. Et encore ça ne durer qu'une semaine. Et je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais depuis l'année dernière je ne suis sorti avec personne._

_Sirius, qui veut vraiment t'accompagner au bal._

_Ps : Evidemment ! J'ai un pari à gagner moi !_

Je ne ris pas du tout. Il se souvient du pari. Il veut seulement que je vienne au bal avec lui pour le pari.

_C'est vrai tu as raison. Sirius, pour le pari, je me demandais comment il fallait faire pour qu'un de nous deux soit déclaré gagnant ? Faut-il qu'on s'embrasse ? Qu'on se dise « Je t'aime » ? (Prends bien note des guillemets surtout)._

_Daphné, qui n'ira jamais à un bal avec toi même sous la torture._

Il semble réfléchir quelque seconde, puis réponds.

_Un des deux me semble parfait. Mais… Tu n'as pas envie de gagner le pari ? _

_S._

Je l'ai peut-être vexé, il a juste écrite S.

_Bien sûr que si !_

_D._

« Bien sûr que non ! » me dis- je intérieurement. C'est vraiment un pari stupide, je ne suis même pas amoureuse de lui, lui non plus ! Je devrais peut-être lui dire de tout arrêté.

_Alors si tu veux gagner, viens avec moi ! C'est le meilleur moment pour entamer notre vrai jeu de séduction. _

_Sirius._

Je lui réponds aussitôt.

_Bien sûr que je veux gagner ! Mais pas en allant à un bal avec toi !_

_Daphné._

Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le supporter toute une soirée, j'ai peur de me faire arrêter pour meurtre. Je reçois son dernier papier avant que la cloche ne sonne.

_Considère cette proposition comme ma vengeance pour les cheveux roses. Si tu n'acceptes pas je me vengerai autrement, et ça sera beaucoup moins agréable que de m'accompagner à un fichu bal ! _

_Sirius, qui espère que tu réfléchiras beaucoup à cette proposition._

_Ps : Je te laisse jusqu'à la semaine prochaine pour me donner ta réponse._

Ce dernier mot ressemble beaucoup à du chantage. Oui, c'est définitivement du chantage. Evidemment que j'allais réfléchir à sa proposition !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ca y est, l'heure est venue. Nous sommes à la première semaine de Décembre et je dois donner ma réponse à Sirius. La semaine dernière est passée en un éclair. Thomas et Claire ont décidé d'aller au bal ensemble, Kristen et Erwan aussi, Lily et James aussi… Je crois même que Remus et Peter ont trouvé quelqu'un pour les accompagner. Ca ne m'étonne pas de Remus il est si gentil. Mais Peter !

Je m'assoie avec Claire et Kristen tout en évitant Sirius qui me sourit sadiquement (n.d.a. je ne sais pas si ce mot existe mais pour moi il convient tout à fait à la situation). Je n'ai toujours pas décidé quoi faire.

« - Daph', tu as reçu un bout de parchemin de tes parents. » me dit Kristen en me tendant effectivement un _bout_ de parchemin.

_Daphné, je n'ai pas le temps de t'écrire plus, de t'expliquer plus. Pour faire bref, aux vacances de Noël nous iront te chercher et tu ne reviendras plus à Poudlard. Prend toutes tes affaires dans ta malle, ne laisse rien dans ta chambre. N'oublie pas tu ne reviendras pas ! Fais tes adieux avant de partir à tes professeurs et à tes amis. A dans deux semaines, tes parents qui t'aiment de tout leur cœur. _

Je me lève précipitamment, et me dirige vers le groupe des Maraudeurs.

« - Sirius, j'accepte. J'irais avec toi. » Dis-je à Sirius.

En voyant son sourire goguenard, j'ajoute :

« - Mais tu devras m'accompagner à Près-au-lard pour m'acheter une robe, des chaussures et tout le reste. Et je t'assure que ça va être long. Très long. Je suis très difficile. Voilà.

- C'est avec plaisir. » Me dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Je ne pense pas qu'il se rende compte à quelle point ça va être difficile pour moi, sachant que c'est la dernière que j'irais à Près-au-lard. J'ai bien compris mes parents. Nous allons vivre dans le monde moldu à cause de cette pu**** de guerre.

**Merci d'avoir lu :) une petite review pour me donner votre avis ? (ça fait toujours plaisir) **

**Réponses aux deux ****reviews de "moi" un peu en retard:**

**Je suis très contente que tu aimes ma fiction :) Suis-je donc si prévisible que ça ? (pour le secret de Remus) Oui, je ne voulais pas que le pari prenne toute la place de la fiction, il faut rappeler quand même que c'est la guerre dehors ! Naaaaoooon ne te tais pas ! J'adore tes bavardages, ça réchauffe mon petit coeur de savoir que des gens apprécient ma fiction ! Allez gros bisous ! Promis la prochaine fois je réponds plus vite à tes reviews ;)**


	7. Chapitre 6 : Supporter Black une journée

**Salut ! :) Dis donc j'ai vue que certain m'ajoutais en favoris mais ne me laissait aucune review, j'aimerai bien connaître votre avis si vous m'ajoutez en favori quand même :) Bon je vous souhaites bonne lecture ! **

Je me lève de mauvaise humeur et ne me presse pas pour me préparer. Je prends tout mon temps pour choisir des habits, me coiffer, prendre ma cape, mon écharpe aux couleurs de ma maison, et ma bourse remplie de toutes mes économies. Sirius n'a pas arrêté de m'embêter avec cette sortie, on aurait dit un gamin qui découvre que Noël est en avance. Pendant toute la semaine j'ai reçu plusieurs « menaces » des « amies » de Sirius et rien que pour ça je vais accompagner Sirius à Près-au-Lard en « souriant ». Je descends prendre un petit déjeuner et ne réponds qu'en grognant à mes amies qui me laissent seule avec Sirius car elles accompagnent leurs petits amis. Je suis entrain de finir mon jus de citrouille quand je sens qu'on me tapote l'épaule.

« - Quoi ? Marmonnai-je.

- Il faut aller dans le hall pour que le concierge valide ton autorisation de sortie. Chantonna Sirius.

-Hum. » Dis-je en me levant et en laissant mon verre.

Nous arrivons dans le hall et le concierge nous laisse passer.

« - Remus, James et Peter nous accompagnent ? » Demandai-je avec une once d'espoir dans la voix. Tout plutôt que de passer la journée totalement seule avec Sirius à Près-au-Lard.

Il rigole, mince il a vu mon plan !

« - Non après tout c'est moi qui doit choisir comment tu vas être habillée ! Je pense pouvoir me débrouiller seul.

- C'est moi qui choisis ma robe ! Dis-je effarer. Et je ne te l'ai pas dit mais je choisirai ta tenue, je ne te fais pas confiance.

- Quoi ? Déclare-t-il faussement surpris. Mais j'ai plus de goût que James ! Et puis pour la robe j'espère que j'aurai au moins le droit de te dire si j'aime ou pas. Allez viens allons dans un magasin de fille. » Dit-il en riant et en mettant un bras sur mes épaules.

Je souris mais ne dis rien, je n'enlève pas son bras et commence même à entamer une vraie discussion civilisée avec lui. Pendant le chemin, que nous décidons de faire à pied malgré le froid, j'ai appris pleins de choses sur lui : il a un frère, ses parents sont des pros Sang-purs et il aime bien les chiens.

Nous entrons dans un magasin qui vends pleins de robe de soirée, il y a pleins de monde généralement des filles entre amies. A notre entré tout le monde se fige. Sirius souris, essaye de détendre l'atmosphère en saluant quelque fille, dont quelque ex. Bien sûre que je ne dis rien, bien sûre que je ne suis pas jalouse après tout je ne sors pas avec Sirius. Petit à petit le brouhaha du magasin commence à se réinstaller.

« - Que dirais-tu de commencer par les hommes ? Me demande Sirius faisant fi des quelques regards qui nous fixent encore.

- Hum… Oui. D'accord, allons-y. » Répondis-je en essayant de paraître le plus à l'aise possible.

Sirius est quasiment aussi difficile que moi, ont est restés plus d'une heure pour qu'il opte finalement pour une tenue basique, simple mais classe et qui lui va parfaitement. En chaussure il m'a dit qu'il avait tout ce qu'il fallait. Il m'a ensuite souris puis m'a dit : « A ton tour. ».

J'ai essayé plusieurs robes mais aucune ne m'allait assez bien pour Sirius. J'ai failli lui cogner la tête contre le mur plusieurs fois. C'est quand même assez bizarre de se dire que je suis entrain d'écouter les conseils de Sirius Black pour une robe de soirée. Je retire la dernière robe qu'il m'a donné puis soupire en l'entendant cogner contre la porte de la salle d'essayage.

« - Qu'est-ce-qui y a ? Criai-je.

- J'ai trouvé la robe parfaite ! » S'exclame-t-il.

Je lui ouvre la porte une fois décente puis vois la robe qu'il me tends. Elle est bleu nuit, évasée vers le bas avec des reflets qui font penser à une galaxie, le décolleter est plongeant et les manches s'arrête au milieu du bras. Je la prends s'en dire mot et m'enferme dans la cabine pour l'essayer.

Une fois enfilée je me regarde dans le miroir, effectivement elle est parfaite. La couleur fait ressortir mes yeux et mes cheveux blonds. Le décolleter tombe parfaitement.

« - Alors ? Me demande Sirius derrière la porte.

- Je la prends. Dis-je tout simplement.

- Tu ne me la montres pas ?

- Certainement pas. »

Je me dépêche de l'enlever, je veux que Sirius ait la surprise. Je veux qu'il me trouve belle. Je sors et me dirige vers la caisse, la robe dans mes bras. Je me dépêche de payer et vais attendre Sirius dehors pendant qu'il règle lui-même ses achats. Les trois quarts de mes économies sont passés dans la robe mais de toute façon autant tout dépenser maintenant, je n'aurais plus l'occasion de les dépenser ailleurs. Les larmes me montent aux yeux à cette pensée.

« - Tu veux aller aux trois balais manger quelque chose ? C'est moi qui paie. » Dit-il ne remarquant pas ma tristesse.

Je prends sur moi et acquiesce. Il ne doit pas savoir que je passe ma dernière soirée à Poudlard en sa compagnie. Que j'ai décidé de jouer le jeu et de gagner ce fichu pari avant de partir.

Il me prend par la main et je ressens une sensation bizarre dans mon ventre. Je secoue la tête comme pour chasser cette pensée et commence à marcher main dans la main avec Sirius.

Pendant le repas Sirius n'a pas arrêté de parler de Quidditch. Que les Griffons gagneraient sûrement la coupe de Quidditch et c'est à ce moment-là que je lui ai rappelé qu'a cause de lui et ses amis nous ne pourrions pas une fois de plus gagner la coupe des maisons, ce à quoi il m'a répondu que Gryffondor n'en avais pas besoin pour être la meilleure des maisons. Je dois avouer que Sirius peut être vraiment drôle quand on fait abstraction de… Tous ses défauts.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Chère Papa, Chère Maman,_

_J'ai bien reçu votre lettre et j'ai déjà commencé à ressembler mes affaires toutes éparpillées dans le dortoir. _

_Maman,_

_Sirius a bien trouvé sa vengeance, je dois l'accompagner au bal de Noël. Mais détrompe toi je ne suis pas mécontente. Sirius est assez supportable quand il fait des efforts. Je me suis acheté une robe qui a quasiment vidé toutes mes économies mais puisque je vous retrouverai bientôt ce n'est pas important. Mary me prêtera une paire de talons qui d'après elle, iront parfaitement avec ma robe. Je suis désolé d'avoir mis une semaine à vous répondre mais je ne savais pas quoi dire. Claire, Kristen et Mary sont au courant et comptent bien profiter de moi pour les deux jours qu'ils restent avant notre départ. _

_Pour répondre à ta question, oui Sirius est mignon, même très mignon. Il est considéré comme l'un des plus beaux garçons de tout Poudlard. A mon tour de te poser une question,_

_Comment as-tu su que tu aimais Papa ? _

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Daphné._

Je me dirige vers la volière et vais voir ma chouette qui n'a rien envoyé depuis presque deux semaines. Une fois la lettre attachée, je regarde ma chouette voler quelque instant avant de me diriger à nouveau vers la salle commune.

Dans la salle commune je vois Sirius attablé avec ses amies autour d'un vieux parchemin.

« - Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? Demandai-je.

- Rien, dit Sirius avant de ranger précipitamment le parchemin dans sa poche. Vendredi soir je t'attendrai dans le hall, vers 20h, ça te va ?

- Heu… Oui, oui, je suppose. » Dis-je distraitement avant de partir vers le dortoir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je sors de la douche et vais vers ma malle posée, je vérifie que tout est dedans et m'assoie sur mon lit. Le stress commence à monter, c'est la première soirée que je vais passer, seule, avec un garçon, qui plus est un garçon populaire. Je jette un regard vers le réveil : 18h30. Je prends ma baguette me lance un sort pour me sécher les cheveux, un autre pour m'épiler et un autre pour prendre ma robe posée sur le dessus de ma malle. Claire sort à son tour de la douche, elle, ne semble pas stressée. Kristen est entrain de se coiffer et ne semble pas stressée non plus. Suis-je donc la seule ?

J'enlève mon peignoir pour enfiler la robe, comme la première fois que je l'ai essayé, elle me va à ravir. Je me dirige vers le miroir et commence moi aussi à me démêler les cheveux.

« - J'ai finis ma coiffure, tu veux que je t'aides ? » me demande Kristen.

Effectivement Kristen était presque déjà prête, elle a une robe verte pâle qui s'accorde avec ses yeux maquillée de noir. Il ne lui manque que le maquillage et les chaussures. Kristen doit rejoindre Erwan à 19h car il a une surprise. Je hoche la tête et vais m'asseoir sur une chaise près des affaires de coiffure de Kristen.

Dix minutes plus tard, je suis coiffée en un chignon bas et souple qui laisse échappé quelques mèches ondulées. C'est très joli. Mary me regarde et s'exclame :

« - Comme tu es belle ! Il ne manque plus que le maquillage et les chaussures et tu seras fin prête. »

Je lui souris et la remercie. Puis lui propose :

« - Tu veux que je te maquille une fois que tu seras habillée ?

- Avec plaisir. Me répond-t-elle en souriant. Et je te maquillerai aussi. »

J'acquiesce et vais m'asseoir à côté de Claire qui est entrain de se coiffer. Elle porte une robe rouge assortie à ses cheveux roux bouclés. Pour compléter la tenue totalement Gryffondor elle a des talons en daim rouge et or. Me remarquant elle se tourne vers moi et me demande :

« - Tu l'as dit à Sirius ?

- Non.

- Tu devrais, ajoute-t-elle simplement avec de se mettre du mascara. »

Je reste plongée dans mes pensées jusqu'à que Mary m'interpelle. Elle me donne sa trousse de maquillage puis je commence le travail. D'abord nettoyer le visage, appliquer de la crème, mettre du far à paupière… Je fais ce travail automatiquement m'étant tellement entraîner petite sur mes poupées.

« - Terminé ! » Je m'exclame tout en admirant mon œuvre.

Mary porte une robe orangée qui fait ressortir ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés qui ne sont coiffés que d'une pince qui retient maintenant ses mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Avec un maquillage léger et les chaussures noirs, elle est vraiment magnifique. Remus va être éblouie. Et oui Remus et Mary. Ils ne sont pas ensemble mais on décidé mutuellement de s'accompagné en amis.

Mary m'assoie quasiment de force sur le tabouret sur lequel elle était assise auparavant. Elle me maquille et pendant ce temps je sombre à nouveau dans mes pensées. Je me rappel de Sirius disant que si j'étais là c'était un beau rêve, je me rappel de Sirius me faisant rire, je me rappel aussi la sensation dans mon ventre quand Sirius m'as pris la main et je me rappel de ses yeux gris qui me font perdre tout mes moyens. Et je sais que tout ça va me manquer, que Sirius va me manquer. La tristesse commence à me submerger mais je suis vite tirée de mes sombres pensées quand Mary s'exclame : «- Tadaaaa ! ».

Je rouvre les yeux et vois une autre jeune femme dans le miroir, elle est belle. La robe bleu marine fait ressortir ses yeux bleus entourés de noir qui accentue son regard. Ses cheveux blonds sont joliment attachés. Mes cheveux blonds sont joliment attachés. Je fixe étonnée ce jolie reflet, je n'ai jamais été aussi belle. Je me retourne pour voir Mary, Kristen et Claire bouche béate. Je souris fièrement.

Kristen secoure la tête et voie l'heure : 19h45, elle en retard. Elle se dépêche de sortir mais prends tout de même le temps de me prendre dans ses bras et de me dire que je suis très belle. Cinq minutes plus tard c'est au tour de Claire de sortir, dans le dortoir il ne reste plus que Mary et moi. Mary s'approche de sa malle, en sort la plus belle paire de chaussure à talons aiguilles que je n'ai jamais vue.

« - Tiens, ça devait être ton cadeau de Noël mais comme tu pars je préfère te les donner maintenant. Me dit Mary.

- Oh merci ! Elles sont tellement belles, dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

- Tu vas me manquer, me chuchote-t-elle dans l'oreille.

- Toi aussi. » dis-je sur le même ton.

Je mets la paire de chaussure et me regarde dans le miroir, j'en suis vraiment certaine maintenant : je n'ai jamais été aussi belle.

« - On y va ? me demande Mary. Remus doit m'attendre.

- Vas y, je te rejoins dans 5 minutes. »

Je vais dans la salle de bain, souffle un bon coup et lance un sort pour que mon maquillage tienne toute la soirée. Je regarde une dernière fois l'heure avant de descendre : 19h55, je ne serai pas en retard.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ou peut-être un peu, c'est vraiment dur de marcher dans les couloirs et escaliers de Poudlard avec des talons aiguilles. J'ai failli tomber deux fois. Je regarde avec espoir le dernier escalier de mon long périple, plus que 12 marches. Sirius est en bas de l'escalier mais me tourne le dos, James et Lily qui sont en face de lui me remarquent et me montre du doigt à Sirius. Sirius se retourne rapidement et quand il me voit il en reste bouche bée. Je commence ma longue descente, mais reste le regard ancré dans les yeux de Sirius. Les yeux de Sirius révèlent tout le désir qu'il éprouve pour moi, et à ce moment-là mes yeux plongés dans le regard de Sirius je sais que je suis sûre d'une chose. De savoir ce qu'est l'amour.

Sirius s'approche de moi une fois que j'ai finis de descendre les longs escaliers. James et Lily sont partis, nous sommes donc seuls.

« - Tu es magnifique. Me dit-il.

- Tu n'est pas mal non plus, dis- je en le détaillant du regard. »

Commence alors, sûrement la plus belle soirée de ma vie.

**Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut! :) N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des reviews, je vous assure que je ne mords pas ! Quoique... ;) **

**Réponse à ma seule et unique review de "moi" : Tu sais ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir un jour ou l'autre Sirius dans son corps, enfin moi ça ne m'est jamais arrivé parce que je suis trop forte et trop cool pour ça ;) Je suis hyper contente d'avoir su te prendre de court, après tout n'est-ce-pas le but de tout auteur ? **

**Je suis sûre que non, tout le monde aimes tes bavardages mais disons... Qu'ils le cachent bien, qui qu'ils soient :) Sérieux, ça se dit ? T'es sûre ? J'ai pas pris le temps de vérifier, troooop la flemme. Gros bisous ! **


	8. Chapitre 7 : Le bal

**Bonjour bonjour ! :) Je vous souhaites bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.**

Nous rentrons dans la Grande Salle, les gens arrêtent leurs regards à notre passage. Une des plus récentes ex de Sirius laisse même tomber son verre par terre. La salle est magnifique, pleins de tables rondes éparpillées avec une estrade au fond.

Nous rejoignons la table composée de James, Lilly, Remus, Mary, Peter et une Serdaigle que je ne connais pas. Kristen et Claire sont sûrement plus loin avec leur cavalier. Sirius tire une chaise pour moi et je m'assoie en souriant.

« - Tu es vraiment belle, me dit Lilly qui est à ma droite.

- Merci, toi aussi. » Dis en souriant.

La discussion s'oriente vers les vacances de Noël et je laisse les autres dire chacun leurs tours ce qu'ils comptent faire mais vient alors mon tour et je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Mary me vient en aide et dit :

« - Déjà elle va venir me voir parce que sinon je serai vexé et ensuite elle va fêter Noël en famille, n'est-ce-pas Daph' ?

- Oui exactement. » Dis-je en remerciant Mary d'un sourire.

Mais je sens bien le regard de Sirius posé sur moi. Mary venant une fois de plus à mon secours elle demande à Sirius ce qu'il compte faire.

« - Je vais chez James.

- Pour les trois semaines ? demandai-je étonné.

- Oui exactement. » Me répond-t-il en utilisant la même réponse que moi plus tôt et en me fixant.

Je soupire d'avance, il a deviné que je lui cache quelque chose.

La nourriture arrive pile au moment où le malaise commence à s'installer. Nous mangeons sans plus parler.

« - Tu me passes de l'eau, Patmol ? demande James en plein milieu du repas coupant le silence qui s'était installé.

- Patmol, c'est bizarre comme surnom, non ? demandai-je à Sirius une fois qu'il eût fini de passer le pichet à James.

- C'est un surnom comme un autre, me dit-il avec un sourire énigmatique. »

Le repas finit nous nous levons pour que les tables puissent être poussées aux extrémités de la Grande Salle. Une fois les tables déplacées il y a un grand espace vide pour pouvoir danser, une musique commence à raisonner dans la salle. _Un slow._ Je n'ai jamais dansé de slow. Je commence à me diriger vers Peter pour essayer de lui faire la conversation et éventuellement m'échapper de Sirius. Mais, peine perdue, Sirius a vu clair dans mon jeu et m'attrape le bras et commence à m'emmener de force sur la piste de danse. Il place ses mains sur mains hanches, puis voyant que je ne sais pas où placer mes propres mains se décide à mettre mes mains sur sa nuque, avant de replacer bien sagement ses mains sur mes hanches.

« - C'était un enlèvement, susurrai-je dans l'oreille de Sirius.

- Tu n'as pas l'air mécontente, me chuchote-t-il à son tour dans mon oreille. »

Effectivement danser un slow est plus simple qu'il n'y paraît, il suffit juste de savoir balancer son corps, faire abstraction des sensations dans son ventre et se détendre. Surtout se détendre et ne pas paraître mal à l'aise.

Après plusieurs danses, dont quelque slow, Sirius me propose de sortir dehors, ce que j'accepte avec joie. On étouffe dans cette salle ! Il me prend la main et nous commençons à sortir de la Grande Salle. Une fois installés sous un des arbres du parc, Sirius me demande :

« - Alors où vas-tu réellement pendant les vacances ?

- Chez moi en famille et puisque Mary n'habite pas loin j'irais sûrement quelques jours chez elle. Répondis-je le plus naturellement possible.

- Non, ça, c'est le bobard que vous avez raconté devant les autres. Moi je veux la vérité, dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux et en me prenant la main. »

Voyant que je ne réponds pas, il ajoute :

« - Moi je vais chez James parce que je suis parti de chez mes parents, me dit-il sur un ton amer. Je suis parti parce que je les déteste, ils ne m'aiment pas pour ce que je suis. Je suis parti parce que je ne partage pas les mêmes valeurs qu'eux. Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit à Près-au-lard ? »

Je hoche la tête, évidemment que je me souviens, il avait dit que ses parents sont des pros sang-purs.

« - Je n'ai jamais dit ça à personne, à part bien sûr James, Peter et Remus. Continua-t-il. Alors Daphné, pour la dernière fois, où vas-tu pendant les vacances ?

- C'est ma dernière soirée à Poudlard, avouai-je sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux.

- Ta dernière… Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je pars, Sirius, je pars et je ne reviendrai plus jamais à Poudlard. » Dis-je en pleurant complétement.

Sirius me prends dans ses bras, et je pleure, je pleure toutes les larmes que j'avais empêché de couler jusque-là. Mais la confession de Sirius, les bras de Sirius me font relâcher toute la pression que j'avais accumuler ces jours-ci.

Une fois que je suis calmée, Sirius me prends mon visage dans ses mains, essuie mes larmes et approche ses lèvres tout doucement des miennes. On dit souvent que quand on est amoureux on a des papillons dans le ventre et bien moi quand Sirius a touché mes lèvres avec les siennes c'était un feu d'artifice. Tout explosait, tout explose. Une fois notre baiser terminé, il dit :

« - Tu es belle ce soir, tellement belle. J'ai envie de faire ça depuis le début, mais j'ai attendu sagement que tu me montres un tant soit peu que tu éprouves quelque chose pour moi. Mais ce soir, quand je t'ai vu descendre dans cette robe, quand je t'ai vu me sourire, j'ai craqué et je savais que je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps. Alors désolé d'avoir volé tes sous-vêtements, désolé d'avoir fait ce stupide pari, désolé de t'avoir blessé dans mon dortoir mais je voulais que tu sois prête, que tu sois sure de toi. »

Pour toute réponse, je l'embrasse. Et souffle un : « merci ».

« - Tu as perdu le pari en m'embrassant, mais je vais le perdre aussi en te disant je t'aime alors, je t'aime Sirius. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Dis-je en ponctuant chaque « je t'aime » d'un baiser. Oui tu m'as blessé en ne m'embrassant pas dans ton dortoir, mais tu as bien fait d'attendre, je n'étais pas encore prête. Par contre, moi, je ne suis pas désolé d'avoir accepté ce pari car il m'a permis de te connaître et de vivre aussi ma meilleure année à Poudlard aussi courte soit-elle.

- Tu vas tellement me manquer, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Je t'aime aussi.

- Je vais voir avec mes parents si je pourrais envoyer des lettres, mais j'en doute.

- Je déteste Voldemort. Il m'a volé mon frère et tu dois partir à cause de lui. Ajoute-t-il après quelque minute. »

Nous passons un temps infini dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'embrassant de temps en temps. Je suis si bien. Mais je sais qu'il va falloir partir, rejoindre les autres pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent, dit au-revoir aux professeurs qui surveillent la soirée, dit au-revoir aux amis et puis retourner se coucher et ranger mes dernières affaires.

Sirius s'écarte tout doucement de moi et me dit :

« - Il faut qu'on y aille, après ils vont penser que je t'ai kidnappé ! »

J'hoche la tête et me lève tout doucement en faisant attention à ne pas abîmer ma robe. Une fois dans la Grande Salle j'aperçois Claire et Thomas, je me dirige vers eux traînant un Sirius qui aurait préféré rejoindre James.

« - Alors la soirée se passe bien ? demandai-je, attirant leur attention sur moi.

- Oui, super. Et toi ? Pas trop dur de supporter Sirius ? » me réponds Claire en rigolant.

Je regarde Sirius, maintenant vexé et regardant désespérément vers ses amis.

« - C'est bon vas-y, lui soufflai-je à l'oreille. »

Il m'embrasse rapidement sur la joue, avant de se précipiter vers les garçons. Franchement des fois c'est un vrai gamin.

« - Je suppose que ça se passe bien, me dit Thomas en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Ouais, plutôt. » Dis-je distraite.

Je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de m'afficher en publique avec un garçon.

« - Je… Hum… Claire m'a dit que tu partais… Alors tu vas me… manquer... ? dit-il tout en regardant Claire, comme pour avoir confirmation qu'il a dit ce qu'il fallait.

- Merci, c'est gentil Thomas. Dis-je souriant. Toi aussi. Claire, on se retrouve dans notre chambre vers 23h ? Je vais prévenir Mary et Kristen. »

Sans attendre sa réponse, je m'en vais chercher Kristen. Elle est plus loin entrain d'embrasser Erwan, sans gêne, au milieu de la salle. Je me dirige lentement vers eux, ne souhaitant pas les… Déranger.

Mais j'arrive près d'eux trop vite, je tapote doucement l'épaule de Kristen quand elle reprend son souffle.

« - Heu… Hum, hum… Excuse-moi de te déranger mais… Je… Hum… Voulais savoir si tu pouvais me rejoindre dans notre chambre vers 23h ? Demandai-je.

- Oui bien sûr, dit-elle tout en rigolant devant mon air gêné. »

Je salue Erwan de la main, mais il ne me voit pas, trop occupé… Beurk ! Je cherche maintenant Mary et la voit avec tout le reste de la bande entrain de rire joyeusement. Je me dirige vers eux en souriant, Sirius joue avec la nourriture et est entrain d'essayer d'attraper des cacahuètes avec sa bouche en les lançant en l'air. Je m'approche de Sirius, il ne m'a pas vue, il lance une cacahuète, je la rattrape avec ma main et je rigole le voyant bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau se demandant où est passé sa cacahuète.

Il tourne la tête vers moi, me fait sourire éblouissant, se rapproche de moi comme un félin. Et bizarrement je commence à avoir peur. Il m'attrape par la taille et me murmure à l'oreille : « Rends moi ma nourriture ou je te jure de t'embrasser comme un fou là devant tout le monde. » Sachant pertinemment ma gêne quand à l'affichage public (N.D.A. je ne sais pas si cette expression existe mais j'aime bien innovéJ), il a trouvé la bonne vengeance. Mais ce qu'il n'a pas prévue, c'est que maintenant qu'il ne me reste qu'une soirée à Poudlard je m'en fiche du regard des autres.

« - Je ne te la rendrai pas ! dis-je à mon tour dans son oreille.

- Han ! » s'exclame-t-il avant de me rouler une… De m'embrasser.

Une fois notre… Affaire terminé, je vois le regard de tout le monde nous fixant. Et pour la première fois je m'en fiche.

**Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut, moi j'ai eu plaisir à l'écrire car un peu de niaiserie ne fais pas de mal dans la vie ;) **

**Réponse à LA seule review du dernier chapitre : **

**Je ne sais pas pour tout le monde, mais MOI j'aime tes bavardages et vu que je suis la plus importante... ;) (non non je t'assure Sirius n'est pas dans mon corps, c'est moi naturellement... Mais oui, bien sûr que mes chevilles sont parfaites ! Quelle question ! ;)) Tu ne me fais certainement pas pitié et oh ! Est-ce-que j'ai l'air gentille ? ;) Oh chouette deux schizophrènes, non partez pas en courant je vous assure, on est INOFFENSIVE ! Mais... Mais... REVENEZ ! (hum hum, excuse mon délire personnel mais je suis entrain d'écrire une fiction qui n'est pas très joyeuse, alors je me lâche un peu :) ) GROS BISOUS ! Merci encore pour toutes tes reviews :) **


	9. Chapitre 8 : Le retour

**Good afternoon everybody ! :) Chuis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui ! Bon vers la fin du chapitre y a enfin d'l'action ;) **

« - Bientôt 23h00, me fit remarquer Sirius.

- Oui, tu as raison. Je vais aller dire aux autres qu'on doit y aller. Dis-je en me levant.

- Attends ! s'exclama Sirius en me rattrapant. On se voit demain ? Avant que tu partes.

- Mais oui bien sûr ! dis-je en l'embrassant. Sois sage. »

Il me fait un clin d'œil et part rejoindre ses amis. Claire est au bout de la salle et est entrain d'embrasser Thomas. Me remarquant elle s'arrête, fait au revoir de la main à Thomas et vient me rejoindre. Kristen et Mary arrivent alors elles aussi.

« - Bien, enfin débarrassée ! Allons-y les filles. S'exclame Kristen. »

Je m'esclaffe et la suit hors de la Grande Salle. Nous arrivons dans notre dortoir et je m'empresse d'enlever mes talons avant de me jeter sur mon lit.

« - Aaaah, soupirai-je. Je suis tellement fati… Ah ! Mais tu vas bien pas bien ou quoi ? Dis-je en me relevant précipitamment, pour voir un autre oreiller rejoindre le premier sur ma tête. »

J'essaie de courir pour éviter tous les oreillers que mes amies m'envoient, mais m'empêtre dans ma robe et tombe sur le sol. Pour mieux courir et éviter tout les oreillers, il ne me reste plus qu'une solution : retirer ma robe. J'enlève la fermeture éclaire, glisse le tissu sur mes jambes et me retrouve en sous-vêtements devant mes amies qui ne s'attendaient sûrement pas à ça de ma part. Profitant de l'effet de surprise je pose ma robe sur ma malle et attrape tous les oreillers par terre, les lancent sur les trois fautives en criant : « Vengeance ! ».

Nous nous retrouvons alors toutes en sous-vêtements entrain de faire une bataille d'oreiller.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je me réveille, ouvre tout doucement les yeux, m'étire et heurte un visage. Je me relève surprise et voit Claire qui est allongé à ma gauche, Kristen à ma droite et Mary à côté de Kristen. Merlin ! Nous avons dormi toutes les quatre sur le sol couvert d'oreillers, collées les unes aux autres. Je ne me souviens même plus comment j'ai fait pour m'endormir. Les souvenirs reviennent peu à peu. Je me souviens que nous avons fait une bataille d'oreillers à moitié nue, un jeu… Un jeu avec des gages. Me*** j'ai dût faire le tour de la salle commune en sous-vêtements ! Je ne pourrais plus jamais sortir de cette pièce ! Plus jamais !

Je me lève complétement, vais vers ma malle et commence à m'habiller. Parce que je sais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre je vais devoir sortir de cette pièce, il faut bien que je mange.

Une fois prête, je n'attends pas les autres et descends à la Grande Salle pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je m'installe à la table des Gryffondors, et vois quelques regards tourner vers moi.

« - Déjà debout ! s'exclame une voix qui est maintenant assise à côté de moi. »

Je tourne la tête et vois le grand sourire de James. Je me demande comment il fait pour être aussi en forme dès le matin. J'ai mal à la tête.

« - Grummblll. Grognai-je.

- Excuse moi, mais je ne parle pas la langue des gens qui ont une gueule de bois. Dit-il en rigolant. »

Moi ? Gueule de bois ? Je n'ai rien bu de la soirée à part… Quelques bières-au-beurre, 1 ou 2 whisky… Peut-être 3. Ou alors 4 je ne sais plus. J'ai vraiment mal à la tête.

« - Laisse-la tranquille, elle parle comme elle veut ! N'est-ce-pas mademoiselle qui se ballade en soutien-gorge-culotte ? dit Sirius en m'embrassant sur la bouche.

- Tu m'as vue ? Demandai-je d'une toute petite voix.

- Evidemment. Dit Sirius en s'esclaffant. »

Ma vie est finit. Plus jamais je ne boirai d'alcool. Ca te détruit une réputation. Et une journée entière. La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvre dans un grand fracas. Et je tourne la tête pour voir les fautifs. Ou plutôt trois zombies qui ressemblent vaguement à mes amies. Elles nous rejoignent et vont s'asseoir en face de moi. Elles font vraiment peur. J'espère que je ne leur ressemble pas.

« - Sérieusement Daph' t'aurait pas dût insister pour aller chercher quelques bouteilles en plus à la cuisine ! s'exclame Mary. On a un train à prendre aujourd'hui. »

Cuisine ? Train ? Mais je ne connais pas le chemin à la cuisine moi ! Oh Merlin ! Je vois mes parents aujourd'hui ! Je pars aujourd'hui !

« - Viens il faut que je t'expliques. Me chuchote Sirius à l'oreille. »

J'hoche la tête et le suis en-dehors de la Grande Salle, je remarque vaguement qu'on entre dans une salle de classe vide.

« - Bien, donc hier soir une fois que vous êtes montées vous avez fait un jeu ? Tu te souviens ? » me demande Sirius

J'hoche une nouvelle fois la tête.

« - Toi tu devais faire le tour de la salle commune en sous-vêtements en criant : « Je veux de l'alcool ! », et tu l'as fais. Alors je t'ai prise avec moi, t'ai monter dans ma chambre, t'ai donner une robe de sorcier pour que tu sois décente, j'ai sortir la carte des Maraudeurs et nous sommes aller à la cuisine. On est remonté avec de l'alcool, tu es parti rejoindre tes amies et j'ai cru comprendre que vous avez pas mal bu. Dit Sirius.

- La carte des Maraudeurs ? fut la seule réponse que j'ai trouvé.

- Oui, c'est une carte qui représente tout Poudlard, avec chaque personne dans le château. Me répondis-t-il.

- Mais c'est génial ! Vous avez fait ça tout seuls ? m'exclamai-je.

- Oui, bon viens avec moi j'ai deux choses à te donner. Dit-il tout en me prenant la main. »

Pendant le chemin, je repense à toutes les bêtises d'hier soir. Je devais vraiment être dans un état second pour faire ce genre de choses ! (N.D.A : ) petit clin d'œil à LolaKawaii) Sirius ouvre la porte de sa chambre et me dit d'entrer et de m'asseoir. Je vais donc m'asseoir sur son lit. Sirius me tends une petite fiole et me dit de la boire d'une traite. C'est ce que je fais donc et m'exclame de dégout une fois la fiole vide.

« - Désolé, mais c'est une potion anti-gueule de bois, m'explique Sirius avant de se baisser et d'ouvrir sa malle. »

Il en sort un petit paquet cadeau.

« - Je sais que tu aimes bien les bijoux, alors voilà, me dit-il gêner en me tendant le paquet. »

Je le prends, déchire le papier et voit un joli bracelet en argent avec un petit cœur.

« - Oh merci ! dis-je en sautant dans ses bras. Il est magnifique ! »

Il m'entoure de ses bras et me murmure qu'il m'aime pendant de longues minutes.

« - Tu recevras ton cadeau à Noël, lui dis-je.

- C'est gentil mais j'aurais préféré que tu sois là.

- Je sais, moi aussi. Je suis désolée. Dis-je en l'embrassant.

- Tu veux que je te descende ta malle dans l'entrée ? Il va bientôt être l'heure. Me demande-t-il. »

J'acquiesce et vais chercher ma malle dans ma chambre parce que les garçons ne peuvent pas monter dans notre dortoir. J'entre dans mon dortoir et vois Mary entrain de mettre son manteau.

« - Tu es prête ? me demande-t-elle.

- Presque. Répondis-je. »

Je m'empresse de prendre ma trousse de toilette dans notre salle de bains, de ranger ma robe d'hier soir et mes talons dans ma malle. Il ne reste plus que la photo de nous quatre sur ma table de nuit et mon pyjama à ranger. Je le fais lentement, voulant grappiller quelques minutes de plus dans cette pièce qui a été ma chambre pendant 7 années. Mais bien trop vite toute mes affaires sont rangées à part le petit cadeau de Sirius que j'ai posé sur mon lit. J'attache le bracelet, met mes bottes et mon manteau. Je fais léviter ma malle jusqu'en bas des escaliers où Sirius m'attend déjà.

Sans un mot il prend la poignée dans sa main gauche et prend ma main gauche dans sa main droite. Encore une fois bien trop vite nous arrivons dans l'entrée du château. Il pose ma malle au sol et me prend dans ses bras.

« - J'aimerais tellement que tu restes. Chuchote-t-il dans mon oreille.

- Moi aussi j'aimerais rester. Dis-je de la même manière que lui. »

Nous nous embrassons pendant de longues minutes avant que le concierge ne s'exclame que les diligences vont bientôt partir. Sirius m'embrasse une dernière fois puis me dit : « J'espère que la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons ça sera pour moi que tu seras en sous-vêtements et seulement pour moi. » Je ris, prend ma malle, lui fait au revoir de la main et vais rejoindre mes amies qui elles aussi rentre pour Noël mais pas pour les mêmes raison que moi. Je commence à refermer la porte quand une main m'en empêche. Je reconnais la main de Sirius. La porte s'ouvre en grand et je peux voir son visage.

« - Au revoir ma Daphné. Dit-il en m'embrassant.

- Je t'aime, lui répondis-je avant qu'il ne s'écarte et ferme la porte de nôtre diligence. »

J'éclate en sanglot et continue de pleurer tout le long du chemin jusqu'à la gare de Près-au-Lard. J'ouvre la porte de la diligence, essuie mes larmes et laisse ma malle sachant qu'elle sera transportée dans le Poudlard express. Je sens mes amies se raidir à côté de moi, je lève alors la tête et vois tout un groupe d'élève qui s'agglutine sur la gare.

Soudain une explosion retentit, des hommes en masque s'approche des élèves les jettes à terre d'un simple sort. Des Mangemorts. Un s'approche de nous, je lève faiblement ma baguette et essaie de lancer un Expelliarmus mais le sort est dévié par le Mangemort. Il lance un sort à Kristen qui s'immobilise et tombe raide sur le sol. Je crie. Tout autour de nous c'est la pagaille, tout le monde crie, il y a du sang sur le sol, sur des élèves. Claire et Mary sont parties aider des premières années. Moi je reste avec Kristen et essaie de la ranimer, le Mangemort est parti, appeler par un de ses « amis ».

Je ne vois pas le sort qui arrive vers moi, je n'entends pas les cries de Claire et Mary. Tout ce que je sens c'est la douleur et je m'effondre. Ma tête cogne contre le sol. C'est le noir complet.

**J'espère que ça vous a plut ! :) Après ce chapitre il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue et hop c'est terminé :) **

**Réponse à "moi": Je suis TROP CONTENTE que mon chapitre t'ai plut :) OUI je te promets que Sirius n'est pas dans mon corps, juré craché ( oh dégueulasse) Effectivement on s'est bien trouvé :p Alors elle n'est pas posté, c'est un Sirius Black/ OC totalement différent de plus qu'un an, elle s'appel Mes souhaits et je ne la posterai que quand je l'aurai terminé et pour l'instant je pense avoir fait les 3/4. Je n'ai pas trouvé le OS dont tu m'a parlé, tu pourrai me donner le nom de l'auteur et le nom de l'OS stp ? :) Oui je suis au courant c'est bientôt Halloween, mais je ne fête pas Halloween alors non je vais pas me déguiser et toi ? Eh Sirius arrête de la frapper t'es pas gentil ! Han mais relâche la elle avait pas fini de me parler *lui courre après* P'tain c'qu'il peut être chiant ! Je suis toute essoufflée maintenant, c'que j'peux détester le sport... SALUT ! A DEMAIN ! GROS BISOUS ! **


	10. Chapitre 9 : Ma promesse

**Bonjour, je suis désolé du retard mais j'étais absente toute la journée d'hier et je n'ai pas put avoir accès à un ordinateur ! Bon je vous souhaites bonne lecture ! :)**

J'entends des voix qui semblent venir de loin, comme si un groupe de personne parlaient au bout d'un tunnel. Les personnes parlent très bas, les murmures sont inquiets. J'ouvre les yeux mais une lumière m'aveugle et je les referme aussitôt. Les personnes arrêtent de parler. Je rouvre à peine les yeux, juste de quoi laisser passer un mince filet de lumière.

Je vois une femme blonde se précipiter vers moi, elle pleure. Un homme vient la rejoindre à ses côtés, il a des cheveux gris et souris, des rides viennent se creuser autour de ses yeux. Je regarde à nouveau la femme, elle a les mêmes cheveux que moi mais beaucoup plus cours, elle aussi a des rides. Mon regard passe de l'homme à la femme sans s'arrêter, et les similitudes entre eux et moi s'enchaînent. Mais ce n'est pas possible. Mes parents sont beaucoup plus jeunes, moins ridés.

« - Maman ? Papa ? » dis-je d'une voix rauque.

Ils hochent la tête.

« - Pourquoi est-ce-que vous avez pleins de rides ? demandai-je.

- Le temps, ma chérie, le temps. » me réponds mon père.

Une femme en blouse blanche entre et m'aide à m'asseoir, elle me fait quelques tests puis fait signe à mes parents que tout est en ordre.

« - Elle ne devrait pas avoir de séquelle, dit-elle en se tournant vers mes parents. Mais restez avec elle, surtout quand elle sortira, quand elle verra ses anciens amis… Sortez-la ! Faites lui découvrir de nouvelles choses petit à petit. Je ne vous cache pas que ce sera très dure pour elle, mais peut être qu'avec le suivi de l'hôpital et vous à ses côtés ça ira mieux, termine-t-elle avant de s'approcher de la porte.

- Peut-elle voir ses amies aujourd'hui ? Elles attendent dehors. Demande ma mère.

- Faites attention, ça pourrait lui faire un choc. Mais si vous pensez que ça va l'aider, je n'ai aucune raison de m'y opposer. Je vous revois demain Mademoiselle Scott, dit-elle en sortant de la pièce. »

Je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'elle racontait. Me faire découvrir de nouvelles choses ? Mais pourquoi, je n'ai pas pu rester autant de temps dans cette affreuse pièce toute blanche, si ?

Des personnes entrent dans la pièce, et je reconnais la chevelure rousse de Claire et Mary tout en couleur comme d'habitude. Elles sont suivies par deux hommes le premier est Thomas et l'autre m'est inconnu. J'ouvre les yeux ébahis en remarquant le ventre de Claire. Mais combien de temps ai-je passé ici ?

« - Mais t'es énorme ! » m'exclamai-je.

Claire rit et s'approche de moi.

« - Comment vas-tu ? » demande-t-elle.

Je ne réponds pas, il manque des personnes. Il y a Claire, Mary et même Thomas. Mais où est Kristen ? Et Sirius ?

« - Où est Kristen ? » demandai-je plutôt.

Tout le monde baisse la tête ou regarde ailleurs. Sauf l'inconnu qui me fixe. Personne ne me répond.

« - Elle n'a pas put venir, dit une voix grave. »

C'est l'inconnu qui a parlé.

« - C'est qui lui ? demandai-je d'une voix suspicieuse.

- C'est Martin, répond Mary en prenant la main de « Martin ».

- Martin ? dis-je encore abasourdi par le geste de Mary.

- Mon mari, dit Mary en baissant la tête comme si elle avouait un meurtre. »

Je me redresse sur mon lit d'un coup.

« - Mais t'as seulement 16 ans et t'es mariée !? criai-je d'une voix paniquée. Et toi, Claire, t'es enceinte !? Mais bordel ! Qu'est-ce-qui m'arrive !? dis-je en me prenant la tête entre les mains.

- J'ai 20 ans, chuchote Mary. »

Cette seule phrase annonce ma chute aux Enfers, si Mary a 20 ans, alors moi aussi. Ca fait quatre ans, j'ai loupé quatre ans de ma vie. Et là tout fait tilt dans ma tête, les rides, les paroles de la dame, tout. J'étais ailleurs, dans un pays sans rêve. Un pays qui s'appelle le coma.

« - Où est Sirius ? chuchotai-je »

C'est la seule personne qui peut m'aider, la seule qui me connaisse. Eux, ce ne sont que des inconnus.

Voyant que personne ne me répond je me lève précipitamment de mon lit et crie : « Alors !? Il est passé où votre foutue courage de Gryffondor !? Hein ?! Je veux savoir où est Sirius ! » mon souffle est cours, j'ai trop crié.

« - Personne ne sait, ose répondre Thomas. »

Je suffoque.

« - Et les autres ? demandai-je difficilement.

- James et Lilly ne… Ne sont… Ne sont plus, répond encore une fois Thomas en baissant la tête. »

Ce n'est pas vrai. Je le sais. James va arriver d'un instant à l'autre en criant combien il est le meilleur.

« - Quand ? dis-je d'une voix beaucoup plus calme.

- Il y a deux mois, réponds encore une fois Thomas.

- Remus ? demandai-je.

- Parti loin, répond Mary. »

Je ne te crois pas non plus, Remus va arriver juste derrière James avec son insigne de préfet en me souriant.

- Peter ? demandai-je tout de même.

- Mort, dit mon père. »

Mais personne ne vient. Tout a changé. James, Lilly, Remus, Peter, Sirius, Kristen, Mary, Claire, Maman, Papa, tout. Et moi alors dans tout ça ?

Je me retourne alors brusquement vers mes parents me souvenant d'un détail.

« - Mais qu'est-ce-que vous faites là ? C'est dangereux ! Avec Vous-Savez-Qui ! criai-je en colère. »

Il faut que je trouve quelque chose qui n'a pas changé, aussi dangereux soit-il.

« - Le fils de Lilly et James a détruit ses pouvoirs, c'est fini. Tout est fini, dit ma mère en s'approchant de moi. »

Je m'écarte brusquement et me retrouve collée contre une porte.

« - C'est impossible. Impossible. Un enfant ne peut… Vous ne pouvez pas… Marié… Enceinte… Impossible, marmonnai-je en secouant la tête. C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ !? IMPOSSIBLE ! criai-je d'un coup, avant d'ouvrir la porte et me mettre à courir dans une suite de couloirs blancs. »

Je pousse tout sur mon passe, chariots, personnes, tout. Tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve. Demain matin je vais me réveiller dans le dortoir et je vais rentrer chez moi pour les vacances de Noël. Je n'aurai pas 20 ans, mais 16 ans comme d'habitude. Je tombe brusquement à la renverse, une main se tend pour m'aider à me relever. Je lève la tête et reconnais Erwan. Il paraît si triste, si détruit.

« - Merci, soufflai-je. »

Il retire brusquement sa main de la mienne comme si elle l'avait brûlé.

« - Tu es vivante, chuchote-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas si l'on peut appeler ça vivante, répondis-je d'une voix triste en repensant aux gens dans cette pièce, à ces personnes que je ne reconnais plus.

- Tu as survécu, chuchote-t-il encore une fois. »

Il s'écarte encore plus de moi et me regarde maintenant avec colère.

« - Et pas _elle_, dit-il avec colère.

- _Elle _? Kristen ? m'exclamai-je affolée. »

Il hoche la tête. Je m'écroule à nouveau au sol. Alors Kristen n'a pas put venir tout simplement parce qu'elle n'est plus. Je prends ma tête entre les mains. Ma meilleure amie est morte.

« - _Elle_ n'a pas survécu. _Elle_ n'a pas survécu. _Elle_ n'a pas survécu, répétai-je comme une litanie. »

Je me souviens de tout. Des Mangemorts, de Kristen sur le sol, des cris, du sang sur mes mains, du sol dont ma tête se rapproche, du sol auquel ma tête se heurte, de tout.

« - Il faut tu m'aides. Je ne peux pas y retourner, je ne veux pas y retourner, dis-je en relevant la tête vers Erwan, les yeux remplis de larme. Ce sont des inconnus, ils m'ont menti pour Kristen, qui sait s'ils ne m'ont pas menti pour Sirius aussi ? Tu comprends Erwan, je dois savoir, je dois chercher. Je dois _le _chercher.

- Tu l'aimes comme j'aimes Kristen, hein ? demande Erwan en s'accroupissant devant moi.

- Oui. »

Il me tends sa main, me relève et me raccompagne dans _la_ chambre où _ils_ sont.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je me recouche précipitamment sous mes draps en entendant quelqu'un entrer dans la chambre. Je ne peux pas les voir. Cela fait deux jours que dès qu'un d'_eux_ arrivent je fais semblant de dormir. J'entends la porte grincer en se refermant. Je ferme les yeux quand je sens que la personne s'assoit au bord de mon lit.

« - Demain, onze heure. » dit une voix que je reconnais aussitôt.

Il ne m'avait jamais donné sa réponse.

« - Rejoins moi dans le couloir de la dernière fois, à partir là ça sera simple, je pourrai te faire passer pour ma patiente, continu-t-il. »

Erwan est un Médicomage, le Erwan d'avant, celui de ma vie d'avant, ne serait jamais devenu Médicomage. Mais il faut croire que les gens changent.

« - J'y serai, répondis-je. »

Et il partit. Quelqu'un d'autre entra juste après lui.

« - Ne fais pas semblant de dormir, dis une voix grave. »

« Martin, mon mari. » Je garde les yeux fermés. La seule fois où je l'ai vu, c'était quand il m'avait menti sur Kristen. _Kristen_.

« - Je sais que tu fais ça depuis deux jours, Mary m'en a parlé, dit-il en s'approchant de mon lit. Peut-être ne veux-tu pas me parler mais moi si, alors écoute-moi, continua-t-il de sa voix grave. Je n'ai jamais vu Mary aussi heureuse que quand elle a appris que tu allais te réveiller, j'étais heureux pour elle. »

J'ouvris les yeux et le détailla du regard, faisant attention à ce qu'il ne me voie pas. Il a les mains posées sur les genoux, la tête baissée et il semble réfléchir à ce qu'il va dire.

« - Je suis Psycomage et j'ai vu beaucoup de gens aimant, attachant… Mais toi, toi, tu es amoureuse. Dès que tu as dit son nom j'ai deviné, tu ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Mais Mary était heureuse que tu sois de nouveaux là, alors je ne t'ai rien dit. Parce que je ne voulais pas détruire son bonheur. Mais pendant ces deux jours je te voyais, là, à travers le hublot, dans ton lit entrain de faire semblant de dormir, et j'ai su. Tu dois partir. Même si ça détruit tes parents, tes amies. Tu dois le retrouver, dit-il en tournant la tête vers moi.

- Tu dois te demander pourquoi je te dis ça. C'est parce que je suis en quelque sorte un médecin, et je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un d'aussi triste que toi dans cet état. A d'autres je leur aurait donné des médicaments, mais toi tout ce qu'il te faut : c'est lui, termine-t-il en se levant finalement. »

Je le regarde partir, je ne peux en croire mes oreilles. Il a mit des mots sur tout ce que je ressens.

Mary entra à sa suite, elle sourit en me voyant enfin « réveillée ».

« - Il n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi il voulait être seul avec toi, dit-elle tout en continuant de sourire. Il ne t'a pas trop embêté ? me demande-t-elle en s'asseyant au bout de mon lit.

- Il t'aime, ne le laisse jamais tomber, lui dis-je pour toute réponse. »

Elle me regarde étonnée puis hoche la tête. Nous passons le reste de l'après-midi à discuter de tout sauf de mon coma, de Kristen, et du monde dehors. C'est comme ça que j'appris que Claire était à St Mangouste elle aussi, car elle était entrain d'accoucher. Je ne verrai jamais son bébé. Je ne reverrai jamais mes parents, mes deux amies, Kristen, Thomas et l'inconnu qui m'avait le mieux conseillé dans toute cette vie d'après.

Je ne verrai rien de tout ça et pourtant je suis heureuse, me dis-je en rejoignant Erwan le lendemain. Tout ce qui importe est Sirius. Sirius, j'arrive, lui promis-je. Et c'est ainsi que je partis avec le petit sac que m'avait préparé Erwan, de l'argent Moldu et Sorcier, à manger et ma promesse.

**J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plu, demain je reviens avec l'épilogue ! **

**Réponse à moi: J'essaierai de la terminer au plus vite pour que tu puisses la lire ;) L'OS m'a bcp plu aussi ! Tu ne t'es pas déguisé ? Non t'es méchant ! Na ! on porte pas les gens sur le dos si on est poli non mais oh ! GROS BISOUS et désolé pour le retard ! **


	11. Epilogue

**Dans cet épilogue, on change de point de vue ! Bonne lecture. **

Mes pattes me font souffrir, mais il faut que je continu, il faut que je rejoigne ma grotte. La prochaine fois je n'irai pas jusqu'à Poudlard pour quelques heures. La prochaine fois, je resterai à Poudlard. Je suis presque en haut de la colline, presque à l'entrée de ma grotte. Tu y es presque, Patmol, presque, m'encourageai-je.

Une fois arrivé, je m'écroule à l'intérieur à même le sol sous ma forme de chien. Je dors quelques heures avant d'être réveillé par le bruit du tonnerre. J'essaye de me relever mais je me souviens que je suis sous ma forme de chien. Je me retransforme, il n'y a aucun risque ici, l'entrée de la grotte n'est de toute façon pas visible de l'extérieur. J'avais mis du temps à la trouver. Je m'assoie et appuis mon dos contre la paroi froide de la grotte, j'ai terriblement faim. Tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas pu trouver à manger. Je regarde la grotte, vraiment ce n'est pas le meilleur lieu que j'aurais pu trouver, mon regard s'arrête sur une feuille de parchemin. Je me lève doucement et vais la chercher. Une fois le parchemin en main, je regarde au alentour, il n'y a personne. Mais qui as-pu le mettre là ? J'ouvre prudemment le parchemin et reconnais l'écriture. Et laisses tomber le parchemin au sol. Mais c'est impossible. _Elle _est morte. Je regarde une nouvelle fois au alentour mais toujours personne. Je reprends le papier en main et commence à lire,

_Mon cher Patmol,_

_Peut-être que tu n'y crois pas, peut-être as-tu toujours espéré que ceci arrive. Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, moi j'ai espéré. Espéré de te retrouver, de te voir. Tu te demandes sûrement comment j'ai su que tu étais là, comment j'ai su que ce chien c'est toi, comment j'ai su que tu chercherais à retrouver ton filleul et bien je vais te raconter. _

_Il y a 17 ans maintenant, je rentrais pour les vacances de Noël et nous étions ensemble, à la gare de Près-au-Lard il y a eu une attaque de Mangemorts. J'ai survécu, Kristen est morte. Je me suis réveillée quatre ans plus tard dans une chambre d'hôpital, mes parents étaient ridés (je m'en souviens, c'est la première constatation que j'ai faite), il y avait Claire enceinte et Mary marié, mais plus Kristen. Je n'ai pas supporté, j'ai fait une crise et je me suis enfuie de St Mangouste grâce à Erwan. Je ne voulais pas rester avec des gens que je ne reconnaissais plus, je voulais être avec toi. Alors Erwan m'a aidé. Je suis parti et je t'ai cherché. J'ai suivi toutes les pistes possibles. J'ai découvert que l'ont te croyait coupable pour le meurtre de Lilly et James. Je n'y ai pas cru. J'ai mis un an avant d'avoir toutes les informations nécessaire, j'ai découvert que tu avais pourchassé Pettigrow et que tu l'avais tué, mais je n'y ai pas cru non plus. Bien sûr que tu as voulu le tuer, tu le soupçonnais mais tu ne l'aurais pas fait, je te connais. Je suis aussi allée dans la maison détruite de James et Lilly, c'est la première fois que j'ai perdu espoir, tu n'avais laissé aucun indice._

_J'ai enchaîné les petits boulots, Moldu comme Sorciers, cela faisait deux ans que je n'avais pas revu ma famille quand j'ai croisé Remus dans Londres. Il ne m'a pas reconnu ou plutôt il n'a pas cru que c'était réellement moi (comme toi à cette instant je suppose), mais une fois qu'il la fait nous avons discuté et il m'a dit que tu me croyais morte. J'ai aussi appris que tu étais un Animagus non déclaré, Remus n'a pas lâché l'information si facilement j'ai dû le supplier, dû lui dire à quel point je t'aimais et je t'aime pour qu'il me cède l'information. Il ne me restait plus alors, qu'à chercher un chien noir. Quatre autres années ont passés, j'ai de nouveau perdu espoir. J'avais 3O ans et je n'avais pas eu le temps de vivre ma vie. Alors je me suis installée, dans une petite ville pas loin de Londres et j'ai vécu quatre ans où toutes informations te concernant remettaient en éveille mes espoirs. Mais à chaque fois rien n'aboutissait à rien. Mais un jour j'ai appris dans le Chaudron Baveur que Harry Potter allait entrer à Poudlard. J'ai toujours su que tu chercherais à revoir ton filleul, le fils de ton meilleur ami. Alors j'ai de nouveau déménagé et je me suis installée pas loin de Près-au-Lard, (j'ai gagné pas mal d'argent grâce aux petits boulots) mais pendant deux ans tu n'es pas venu. Ces deux années n'ont pas été vaines, j'ai pu voir à nouveau des élèves de Poudlard, des Professeurs. J'ai revu le Professeur Mac Gonagall, elle n'arrêtait pas de me dire : « pauvre petite, pauvre petite ». Et puis il y a un mois j'ai vu le Professeur Remus Lupin se balader dans Près-au-Lard, il se doutait bien de pourquoi j'étais là. Si tu savais, il est tellement heureux, un emploi, un vrai pour lui. Il adore enseigner. Tu est très fier de lui je pense. _

_Je disais donc il y a un mois j'ai vu le nouveau Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et puis il y a deux semaines je t'ai vu, toi, Patmol. Et j'ai su que j'avais eu raison. Tu étais enfin revenu pour voir ton filleul. Alors j'ai essayé de te suivre, mais tu es bien trop rapide. Sauf tout à l'heure, tu avais l'air affamé et épuisé. J'ai pu te suivre jusqu'en haut de la colline, j'ai pu te voir t'allonger contre le sol et dormir toujours sous ta forme de chien. J'ai pleuré de soulagement, tu étais vivant. Parfois je pensais que tu étais mort mais non j'avais la preuve vivante que tu étais là. Je t'ai regardé dormir une heure, deux heures… Je ne sais plus, je ne voulais plus te quitter. Mais il fallait que je t'explique, alors je t'ai écrit cette lettre et je l'ai posé dans ta grotte en faisant attention à ne pas te réveiller, et je suis partie. Mais pas loin ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne pouvais pas te quitter à l'instant où je venais de te retrouver._

_Maintenant Sirius, retourne toi, et dit moi que tu m'aimes. Ca fait 17 ans que j'attends de t'entendre le dire. Alors Sirius, retourne toi, regarde moi dans les yeux et dis moi que tu m'aimes. _

Je pose la lettre au sol, les mains tremblantes. Ce n'est pas possible, c'était un rêve. Je me lève lentement, toujours dos à l'entrée de la grotte. Je me retourne lentement et mon regard rencontre ses yeux bleus électriques. Je vois ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés, sa silhouette mince et élancée, ses jambes fines, sa bouche, ses épaules, son corps. Je m'approche lentement ne la lâchant pas du regard, le temps l'a embelli. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça fait 17 ans que je ne l'ai pas vue d'aussi près. J'approche doucement ma main vers sa joue et la pose tout doucement. Elle ferme les yeux et appuie sa joue contre ma main. Mon autre main droite effleure tout son visage par petit morceau, je la redécouvre. Elle ouvre les yeux. Je la regarde droit dans les yeux.

« - Je t'aime, dis-je. »

**Voilà, cette fiction est terminée. Je voudrai remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! MERCI :) **

**J'espère que cet épilogue a été à la hauteur de vos attentes, et que la lettre ne vous a pas perturbé :) **

**Vous allez tous me manquer, lecteurs inconnus et revieweur inactifs, qui que vous soyez, si vous êtes passés par ici. **

**Gros bisous. **


End file.
